Entre la espada y la pared
by Nat-KF
Summary: Lo que voy a decirles quizá les resulte inmoral, desagradable, aborrecible, aunque para mí… bueno, solo es un recuento de los hechos, mis hechos, no, corrección, nuestros hechos.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta será una historia corta, de entre tres y cuatro capítulos.

La narración es rápida, porque es como si el personaje hiciera un resumen de los hechos.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Esto no es un cuento, pero según algunos podría calificar como una historia de terror, sobre todo porque es verdadera, quizá a los demás les resulte inmoral, desagradable, aborrecible, aunque para mí… bueno, solo es un recuento de los hechos, mis hechos, no, corrección, nuestros hechos.

Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino.

Y soy una asesina serial.

Además… tiendo a comerme a mis víctimas.

Pero por mala que parezca dicha confesión, ese no es el problema principal. Aquí el asunto gira entorno a mi novia, Natsuki, cuyo apellido queda pendiente por un motivo que notaran enseguida. Verán, ella tiene una condición que iguala o quizá supera a la mía.

Desde muy joven, Natsuki sufre del trastorno de doble personalidad, por lo cual existen dos de ella, Natsuki Kruger y Natsuki Kuga.

Curiosamente, ha coincidido que ambas se enamoraron de mí, y yo de ellas, en verdad, amo a sus dos versiones, a pesar de lo diferentes que son.

¿El problema?

Kruger desconoce que soy una asesina, en cambio Kuga sí lo sabe, y mientras la primera ni siquiera soporta ver sangre, la segunda es mi cómplice.

Aun así, tenía todo en perfecto equilibrio, con una relación intacta, en la que técnicamente, somos tres personas, a pesar de eso tenía cada detalle controlado, o al menos así era hasta hace unas cuantas horas.

Antes de que el fuego con el que jugaba finalmente me terminara quemando.

Pero mejor comencemos por el inicio.

* * *

La primera vez que le vi, fue de lejos, caminando apresurada en la universidad, con un café en la mano y una expresión de que quería asesinar a alguien, a quien fuese, con tal de liberar un poco de estrés. Ella asistía a la facultad que estaba al lado de la mía, por el nombre del edificio supuse era una estudiante de Arquitectura, en cambio, yo estudiaba Fotografía.

Me interesó de inmediato, irónicamente, porque era todo lo contrario a lo que solía buscar en una chica.

Pregunté a algunos conocidos, pensando que tal vez uno de ellos podría decirme su nombre, pero nadie supo darme razón de ella. Como nunca había sido de quedarme con dudas, ese mismo día, al finalizar mis clases, me senté en una banca afuera de su facultad.

Sé que sonaba a acoso, y técnicamente contaba cómo, pero, si toman en cuenta que poseo el perfil psicológico de una psicópata, no es de extrañar que tuviera esas conductas.

Si quería algo, tenía que tenerlo, sí o sí.

Mi lado más oscuro no aceptaba negativas.

Así que esperé.

Una persona normal se habría ido después de unos minutos sin resultados, y cuando pasaron dos horas, también me cruzó por la mente marcharme de ahí e intentarlo al día siguiente, considerando que probablemente el objetivo de mi atención ya se había marchado a su casa, pero tuve una corazonada que me hizo quedarme un poco más.

La recompensa de mi paciencia llegó a mí poco después, sonreí al verle salir del edificio, traía consigo su mochila y dos portafolios de arquitectura. Me acerqué a ella, aunque iba tan distraída que no me notó hasta que me tuvo enfrente. -¿Te ayudo?-. Se exaltó un poco por mi repentina presencia. Era de esperar que me viera con desconfianza, su ceño fruncido me pareció adorable. -¿Ha sonado demasiado extraño?-. Mantuve una sonrisa.

-No suele haber gente aquí, a las 11 de la noche-. Seguía viéndome con duda, como preguntándose si en verdad estaba ahí o era producto de su imaginación. -¿No eres un fantasma, o sí?-. Volteó hacía ambos lados, como comprobando si éramos las únicas en aquella facultad.

En efecto, el lugar estaba tan solo que podría haberle asesinado sin preocuparme de ser descubierta.

-Solo soy una universitaria, que ha salido tarde por hacer sus proyectos finales-. Mentí sin reparo, segura de que todo lo que saliera de mis labios sonaría convincente. -Como supongo entenderás-. Se notaba que ella en verdad había trabajado hasta quemarse las pestañas.

-Pero que pregunta tan tonta-. Se reprochó a sí misma. -Claro que no eres un fantasma-. En el fondo me causó gracia que le preocupara que fuera un ente sobrenatural, cuando la realidad era mil veces una peor posibilidad, ya que ella había captado mi atención, y por lo regular, quienes me interesaban, tarde o temprano acababan muertos. -Disculpa, el estrés y la cafeína me tienen más hosca de lo habitual-.

-El final del semestre nos tiene a todos algo nerviosos-. Aunque ya era de noche, pude apreciar bien sus ojos, de un verde que me pareció bastante atractivo. -Entonces, voy camino al estacionamiento, ¿me permites darte una mano?-.

Noté que iba a negarse, sin embargo, al último momento cambió de opinión y me pasó uno de sus portafolios. -Por cierto, soy Shizuru Fujino-. Le extendí la mano libre, honestamente esperaba un rechazo, pero le estrechó. Entonces supe que ella, más allá de la desconfianza normal que una situación así provocaría, me estaba probando, tanteando terreno.

-Natsuki Kruger-.

Bastó tener su nombre para conseguir información acerca de ella, así que fue realmente fácil saber a que hora estaría libre. Al día siguiente, me salté una de mis clases para encontrarme con ella.

Al verme, su expresión fue un poema. -¿Eres alguna clase de acosadora?-. Detecté un tono que indicaba bromeaba.

-Te invito a averiguarlo-. Le sonreí, y me percaté de que le agradaba mi sonrisa. -¿Tomarías un café conmigo?-.

-Depende, ¿me estás coqueteando?-. Podía ver que no era una persona precisamente social, pero vaya, si algo derrochaba, eso era seguridad en sí misma.

-Tal vez-. Era un sí definitivo y ambas lo sabíamos.

Decidió aceptar, creo que yo llamaba su atención casi tanto como ella la mía, aunque lo suyo probablemente fuera un efecto colateral de lo mío. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería de su facultad, contrario a lo que suele pasar en muchas escuelas, el lugar era bastante agradable.

Natsuki pidió un café negro, yo pedí un moka caramelo.

-¿No te gusta lo dulce?-. Cuestioné mientras caminábamos a una mesa.

-Prefiero mi café amargo-. Miró mi bebida. -Veo que a ti sí te gusta-.

-¿Qué es la vida sin algo de dulzura?-.

-No pareces una mujer dulce-. Le dio un trago a su café, aunque este estaba casi hirviendo.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué tipo de mujer crees que soy?-.

Me vio fijamente, con una mirada indescifrable. -Eso es lo que intento averiguar-. Me gustó su respuesta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos conoceremos?-. Le seguí el juego.

-¿Qué demonios estaríamos haciendo en esta cafetería, si no?-. La sonrisa que me dio, la primera que le vi de hecho, estaba repleta de misterio.

De ese modo, conocí primero a Kruger. Una mujer frívola y reservada, con ciertas conductas compulsivas, una actitud taciturna, y un secreto que ni ella misma entendía del todo.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron entre encuentros, platicas y evidentes coqueteos por ambas partes. Había química entre nosotras y eso era innegable. Pero más que fijarme en eso, en el hecho de que ella me interesaba en más de un sentido, mi mente se ocupaba en calcular como usar esa cercanía a su favor para desaparecer a Kruger de la faz de la tierra.

Mi obsesión por ella había crecido tanto que ansiaba, literalmente, devorarle. Gran parte del tiempo solo podía pensar en que expresión tendría su rostro inerte, y en que sabor tendría su carne.

Sin embargo, había más que eso.

Lo sabía.

En el fondo, existía algo que denominaba un impulso capaz de superar al instinto asesino, pero no sabía cuál era, peor aún, ni siquiera sabía que no era un impulso, si no que era un sentimiento.

Pobre idiota de mí.

Me estaba enamorando de mi objetivo.

La mera idea era ridícula, era como si un depredador se encariñara con su presa.

Era inaudito.

Además, ni siquiera era capaz de saberlo, porque jamás había sentido ninguna clase de afecto o cariño por nadie.

De hecho, creía que carecía de la mayoría de las emociones, y cuando parecía que sí las poseía, era una actuación para pasar desapercibida en la sociedad.

Esa inexperiencia emocional casi me costó cometer el mayor error de mi vida.

Tras cuatro meses de conocernos, surgió una pregunta importante, esa que marcó una diferencia abismal.

Se nos había hecho costumbre ir a la cafetería de su facultad, y ahí estábamos en ese momento.

Natsuki no era una persona de sentimentalismos, así que no adornó su petición con palabras bonitas, eso me gustaba de ella. -Shizuru-. El como pronunciaba mi nombre también me gustaba. No hacía más que ganar puntos conmigo, siendo solo Natsuki. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-.

He de decir no me veía venir eso, en el sentido de que al menos no de su parte, ella era tan reservada que creía que sería yo quien se lo preguntaría.

-Sí-. Contesté sin dudar.

El primer beso consiguió ser memorable.

Era obvio que poseía mucha experiencia y eso le dotaba de una gran habilidad para hacerme sentir bien con solo besarme.

Pero lo que más me gustó fue el sabor de sus labios, e incluso, estuve muy tentada a darle una mordida, sin embargo, todo iba tan bien que no podía arruinarlo de esa manera.

Tenía que ser paciente.

Ser novias me facilitaría mucho darle el golpe final.

O eso pensaba.

Aprendí por las malas que Natsuki era la única persona capaz de sorprenderme.

Un mes después le invité a mi casa a cenar, a decir verdad, me esmeré en la preparación de la comida, como un último regalo antes de bueno, ya saben. Cuando llegó, le recibí en mi puerta, me mostraba una sonrisa que me provocaba un cosquilleó en el pecho, y aun así, continuaba sin entender que ella era realmente especial para mí.

Mi sed de sangre era tan terca que cegaba todo lo demás.

Le hice pasar, al entrar me dio una botella. -Ara, ¿cómo lo supiste?-. Era mi vino preferido, algo que nunca le había dicho.

Me guiñó un ojo. -Una corazonada-. Se quitó la cazadora. Debajo vestía como solía hacerlo casi todos los días, jeans, camisa y saco casual, toda su ropa perfectamente planchada y los zapatos tan limpios que parecían nuevos, datos que parecían no tener importancia alguna, pero que yo sabía eran producto de sus manías compulsivas.

Creía con seguridad tener analizado cada uno de los aspectos de mi chica.

Cada conducta, cada reacción, cada gesto.

Entonces me pregunté que tanto sabría ella sobre mí.

Porque definitivamente Natsuki no era tonta, en ningún sentido.

Platicamos mientras servía nuestros platos y los llevaba a la mesa. El ambiente entre ambas era tan ameno que costaba creerlo, una vez más, eso debió darme una señal de que estaba por cometer un error, pero mi instinto asesino seguía mal aconsejándome, diciéndome que debía terminar con todo esa misma noche.

Por lo general, yo solía sonreírle a la gente casi en modo automático, más como una costumbre para generar confianza que otra cosa.

Con ella sonreía genuinamente, su sonrisa provocaba la mía. Lástima que no me daba cuenta.

En algún punto, a media comida, hubo un cambio notable, sin motivo aparente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, haciéndome creer que o tenía sospechas sobre mí, o que tal vez había tenido una corazonada demasiado acertada sobre como planeaba terminar la noche.

-¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunté con tono casual.

Debajo de la mesa, tenía un cuchillo, era para emergencias, como cuando necesitaba apresurar las cosas.

-No… sí-. Parecía incomoda, como si quisiera salir corriendo del lugar, tomar el cuchillo fue muy tentador. -Tengo que contarte algo-. Aunque no era una persona insegura desvió la mirada, eso me desconcertó. -Algo que no es precisamente bueno-.

Corrección, en lugar de desconcertarme… me preocupó.

En vez de tomar el cuchillo, tomé su mano. -No puede ser tan malo-. Una parte de mí quería reconfortarle, por motivos que no entendía, me molestaba verle con el animo caído. -No es como si hubieras matado a alguien-.

Yo había matado a decenas y no me pesaba la consciencia, aunque probablemente eso se debía a que mi moral y empatía daban asco de tan retorcidas que estaban.

Sus dedos se tensaron.

Ahí tuve la pésima sensación de que no era la única con las manos manchadas de sangre en esa mesa.

Irremediablemente, mis alertas se dispararon.

Pero…

Me obligué a desechar tal idea, Natsuki no emanaba ni una pizca de instinto asesino. En realidad, era una de las personas más correctas que había conocido.

Aunque bueno, la mayoría de los psicópatas parecíamos buenas personas.

-Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo-. Le sonreí.

-¿No te asustaras?-.

-Soy difícil de asustar-. Vaya, cuando tú misma eras quien daba miedo, era difícil que otros llegaran y te asustaran.

Le vi dudar, sus labios simplemente no lograban decirme su verdad. -¿Qué tal algo más de bebida?-. Ya nos habíamos terminado el vino que llevó, pero tenía más botellas en la cocina. Asintió con la cabeza.

Tenía un revoltijo emocional en el pecho.

Y creía que, si ella desaparecía, esas sensaciones también lo harían.

Así que consideré que era momento de terminar la velada antes de que sucediera algo inesperado.

Tomé otro par de copas, en una de ellas vertí un pequeño frasco y después llené ambas con vino. Para cualquiera, era imposible distinguir que había alterado una de las bebidas. Regresé a la mesa.

Con confianza, Natsuki se bebió todo el contenido de golpe. El somnífero que yo utilizaba, era prácticamente instantáneo y sin síntomas, antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormida sobre la mesa.

Le observé a detalle, se veía tan vulnerable que terminó por entrarme un debate interno.

Por un lado, quería terminar con todo, ya.

Por el otro, me negaba a dañarle.

Mi cabeza era un desastre por culpa de las emociones, que a esas alturas de mi vida, apenas comenzaba a conocer.

Maldije internamente.

¿Acaso no era una asesina?

¿No mataba por el mero placer de hacerlo?

¡Ese era el maldito problema!

Estar con Natsuki me era placentero, en cambio, no estaba segura de que matarle me fuese a resultar en una sensación mejor que la que ya tenía.

Me giré a otro lado, pensé que talvez dejando de verle unos minutos, podría tomar la decisión que más me convenciera.

Cuando deje de verle, escuché un sonido de movimiento, eso me alertó, el somnífero era tan fuerte que le haría dormir mínimo, durante 5 horas. Entonces… ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Esa no es forma de tratar a Kruger-. Excluyendo que había hablado en tercera persona, había algo más que no cuadraba, la voz era la misma, pero el tono era diferente, burlón y sarcástico. -¿No me darás la cara?-. El ambiente había cambiado por completo.

Me volteé, encarándole. Ya se había levantado, noté enseguida que su postura era distinta, desgarbada. Además, sus ojos, rayos, la mirada que mostraba, en comparación con la anterior, solo tenía en común el color, sus ojos evidenciaban ser los de un depredador, con un toque de… locura.

-¿Quién eres?-. Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, intentando encontrar en los de ella a mi novia.

Sonrió, de tal manera, que podría haberme helado la sangre, si yo hubiese sido capaz de sentir miedo.

Se quitó el saco, era obvio que no le gustaba, también se desfajó y arremango su camisa, todo mientras era consciente de que le observaba con una mirada que al igual que la suya, no tenía buenas intenciones.

-¿Quién eres?-. Repetí.

-Te hago la misma pregunta-. Escupió las palabras. -¿Quién mierda eres?-. Fue muy raro escucharle ese lenguaje, Natsuki jamás usaba ese tipo de palabras, le parecían de mal gusto.

Me miró analizándome de pies a cabeza.

Caí en cuenta, de que en verdad, no me reconocía.

La persona que tenía en frente, era completamente diferente a la que ya conocía.

Podía sentirlo, toda ella emanaba la misma esencia que yo: La de un psicópata con ansias de sangre.

Como no le respondí, hizo lo que cualquier psicópata frente a otro habría hecho en su lugar: Intentar matarme antes de que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Se arrojó contra mí.

Era endemoniadamente fuerte, e intentó, sin demoras, ahorcarme. Sus manos en mi cuello aplicaban una presión casi animal. Ni siquiera parpadeaba mientras intentaba asesinarme.

Era un espectáculo que me habría gustado ver, si yo no fuese parte de el.

El brillo en su mirada, producto de querer apagar el mío, era algo digno de apreciar. Sé que esto lo pienso solo porque mi cabeza funciona distinto a las suyas, así que pueden juzgarme, de todos modos, no me importa.

En lugar de forcejear con ella, pues era evidente que su fuerza era abismalmente mayor a la mía, saqué un cuchillo que traía en mi bota derecha, y sin pensar en cuales podrían ser las consecuencias, se lo clavé en el brazo derecho.

No fue que me soltará, pero aflojó el agarre lo suficiente para librarme por mi cuenta. Corrí a la mesa para tomar el cuchillo que había debajo, levantándolo para interponerlo entre ella y yo.

Ella se sacó el que le había clavado, empuñándole con naturaleza. Estaba segura de que no le había apuñalado superficialmente, no obstante, no dejaba ver seña alguna de dolor. La sangre bajó por su extremidad, empapando su camisa y llegándole al antebrazo.

Entonces, ambas caímos en cuenta al mismo tiempo de un detalle, ella tenía algo escrito en el antebrazo, me miró, le miré, y fue como si acordáramos poner una pausa a nuestra escena de intento de homicidio, para que leyera el misterioso mensaje.

Se limpió la sangre con una parte limpia de su camisa, y al leer lo que tenía ahí, sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus blancos dientes. -¿Tú eres Shizuru, no es así?-. Parecía que algo le causaba gracia, en ese momento no podría ni sospechar lo enfermizo que podía llegar a ser su sentido del humor.

-Shizuru Fujino-. Le confirmé.

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada, yo no entendía nada. Dejó caer el cuchillo. -Debes ser… muy importante para Kruger-. Alzó su antebrazo para mostrarme lo que tenía escrito: ¡No dañar a Shizuru Fujino!

Eso fue una sorpresa que casi me dejo con la boca abierta.

La sorpresa creció cuando el nivel de amenaza que emitía se redujo considerablemente, clara señal de que había dejado de ser su objetivo, bajé el cuchillo, sin soltarlo. -¿Quién eres?-. Volví a preguntar.

-Soy Natsuki Kuga-. Respondió sin dejar de sonreírme con aquella mueca burlona. -Y creo que deberías hablar con Kruger-. Rio de nuevo, en esa ocasión, como una pequeña risita, más similar a la que sueltan los niños tras una travesura, que a su demencial carcajada de instantes atrás. -Me voy-.

-¡Espera!-. Necesitaba entender que rayos estaba sucediendo.

-Nos veremos después-. Aseguró, sus palabras tenían toda la pinta de ser una amenaza. -Adiós, Shizuru-. La manera en que pronunció mi nombre me provocó una extraña sensación… que no era desagradable.

Así fue como conocí a Kuga. Una mujer que a diferencia de Kruger, carecía de paciencia y elegancia. Esta versión de Natsuki era impulsiva y sarcástica, con una personalidad imponente que derrochaba violencia y crueldad, además, compartía conmigo el hecho de ser una completa psicópata.

Si existía algún Dios, en verdad, que nosotras teníamos que ser una falla en su creación, y el hecho de conocernos, un error aún peor.

Esa mujer había intentado matarme, pero quería seguir hablando con ella, quería conocerle.

Tras la despedida de Kuga, el cuerpo de Natsuki se desplomó en el suelo, volviendo a los efectos del somnífero. Era la oportunidad perfecta para sacarme de encima, lo que prometía ser un problema de magnitudes incalculables.

Pero después de esa experiencia, había entendido… que no quería matarle.

Que quería a Natsuki.

En verdad había desarrollado sentimientos por y para ella.

Me encargué de atenderle la herida que yo misma le había hecho, y luego de asegurarme que estaba bien, le cargué y llevé hasta mi habitación, recostándole en la cama.

Solo me quedaba esperar.

Horas después, despertó, muy alterada, al darse cuenta de que llevaba puesta una camisa manchada de sangre, pero aun con sus ojos dilatados por el miedo, pude ver que eran los ojos de Kruger, ni rastro de Kuga.

-¡Shizuru!-. Le impedí levantarse. -¿¡Te hice daño!?-. Su angustia era palpable.

-Tranquila Natsuki-. Parecía un animalito asustado.

-¡Pero hay tanta sangre…!-. Buscaba en mi cuerpo la fuente.

-Es tuya, no mía-. Confirmó mis palabras, al ver que yo estaba, hasta cierto punto, intacta, y que ella tenía una sutura en el brazo. -No me hiciste nada-. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, había intentado ahorcarme, y de hecho, aun tenía las marcas de sus dedos en mi cuello. Pero en realidad eso solo equilibraba la balanza, dejándonos a mano, ya que yo había tenido intenciones de matarla desde que nos conocimos.

Vio las marcas. -Dios…-. Se dejo caer en la cama, agotada por el repentino golpe emocional. -Dios mío-. Se puso las manos en el rostro.

-Natsuki… ¿No recuerdas nada?-.

-Nada-. Vi que temblaba ligeramente. -Lo siento, lo siento-. Y que intentaba contener un sollozo. -Lo siento mucho-.

No me gustaba verle así.

-¿Eso era lo que ibas a decirme?-. Atar cabos no había sido difícil después de lo ocurrido.

-Sí-. Aceptó con pesar. Se quitó las manos del rostro, viéndome a los ojos con un sentimiento de culpa enorme. -Le conociste, ¿no es así?-. Se le escapó la primera lágrima. -Tuviste que apuñalarme porque ella no supo controlarse, ¿verdad?-. La segunda lágrima. -Y ahora vas a dejarme, cosa que entiendo, ¿Quién no se marcharía?-. Hizo sus manos puños.

Lloraba porque pensaba que le dejaría a causa de las acciones de Kuga, mejor dicho, por la pura existencia de Kuga, cuando irónicamente, en verdad había sido algo así como el héroe de la noche, ya que ella era la causa detonante de decidir no asesinarle.

Además, claro, no iba a decírselo, sin embargo, yo me había percatado de la perturbadora verdad, Kuga había intentado matarme porque se dio cuenta de que yo quería matar a Kruger. Y se había reído de esa manera, al entender, que aquel sería un secreto entre ambas.

-No te dejaré-. Me vio con incredulidad, como si yo hubiera enloquecido, lo que Natsuki no sabía, era que ya estaba loca antes de conocerla, conocerlas. -Me quedaré contigo Natsuki-. Tal vez debí decir con ustedes, pero ni yo estaba preparada para decirlo ni ella para escucharlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Quiero darles las gracias a aquellas personas que comentaron, porque bueno, en serio que tenía cierto miedo de que la historia no tuviera lectores por la temática que trata.

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Natsuki me contó como inició su pesadilla. Al parecer, todo se remontaba a cuando tenía 10 años. Su madre siempre le había observado con repudio inexplicable, y tendía a tratarle de maneras… poco aptas para una niña. Me dijo que los primeros años fueron los más difíciles, la forma en que le gritaban le aterraba, no obstante, aprendió a sobrellevarlo hasta cierto punto.

Regresar de la escuela a la casa era la parte del día que más odiaba, porque no sabía si al llegar su madre estaría ahí, con dedo acusador, culpándole de cosas que no eran culpa suya, o si tendría suerte y le encontraría dormida, ahogada entre botella vacías.

Sus manías con el orden y la limpieza adquirieron mucho sentido tras escuchar la inmundicia de casa en que Saeko le hacía habitar.

Le pregunté que había sido de su padre, que cual era el motivo de que le abandonaran a su suerte con una mujer tan nefasta.

Con una sonrisa triste, contestó que su papá trabajaba en el extranjero, y que por aquellas fechas, estaban por cumplirse cerca de cinco años sin verlo.

Intenté entender la situación, teóricamente le comprendía a la perfección, de cierto modo era fácil de analizar, sin embargo, era incapaz de ponerme en sus zapatos, por mi falta de empatía.

Procuré poner una expresión de compasión, al menos, fingir emociones era algo que sí estaba entre mis capacidades.

Prosiguió su relato.

Hubo un momento en que Saeko le tiró al suelo de una bofetada, con miedo se llevó la mano al rostro, percatándose de que tenía el labio roto, su madre, lejos de verse arrepentida, volvió a alzar la mano.

Natsuki lloraba, porque aun después de todos esos maltratos, ella jamás había pensado en devolver el golpe, en su mente, Saeko era su madre e intentar algo en su contra era casi una blasfemia.

Entre temblores, se hizo un ovillo para recibir los golpes.

En ese punto de la historia, sí que sentí algo genuino: Enojo, enojo contra Saeko.

Y bueno, el detalle crucial aquí fue que yo no fui la primera en sentir eso.

Hubo alguien más que lo sintió hasta los huesos… y que sí hizo algo.

Natsuki dice que no puede recordar lo que pasó después, pero que cuando volvió en sí, Saeko le veía con miedo, miró con horror que su madre tenía un ojo morado, el labio partido, en el mismo lugar que ella, y el brazo izquierdo roto.

No tenía ni idea de que había sucedido, la duda le atormentaba, sin embargo, había salido algo bueno de entre lo malo, a partir de ahí, Saeko se lo pensaba dos veces antes de alzarle la voz, y aun más antes de ponerle un dedo encima.

Esa fue la primera vez que apareció Kuga.

Después de eso tuvo más de un episodio en el cual, de la nada, perdía la consciencia, y algunas personas aseguraban haberle visto haciendo tal o cual cosa, cosas que por más que intentaba no lograba recordar.

O peor aún, recordaba únicamente hasta el preciso instante antes de que algo, que solía calificar como malo, ocurriera.

Así fue el día que finalmente, conoció a su otra versión.

Tenía 11 años, iba caminando por una acera de regreso a casa, cuando de repente escuchó unos fuertes ladridos que todo niño de esa cuadra temía, vaya, incluso más de un adulto. Asustada, volteó, encontrándose de lleno con la imagen de un gran perro negro corriendo hacia ella.

Ese era su último recuerdo antes de que existiera un vacío en su memoria, la situación continuaba después, con ella recuperando la consciencia en su habitación.

Agitó la cabeza, con los nervios de punta. Reconoció un aroma que le daba nauseas, y al girar hacia el punto del cual emanaba, tuvo ganas de vomitar. Aquel perro estaba ahí, destripado, con sus ojos muertos viéndole fijamente.

Fue inevitable que vomitara.

No soportaba ver sangre, menos aun esa escena.

Luego vino la peor parte, vio que sus manos estaban pintadas de rojo, desde los dedos hasta las muñecas, además, en la pared había un mensaje, aun fresco, escrito con sangre.

Era una letra burda pero entendible, decía: Hola Kruger. Soy Natsuki Kuga.

Le temblaba el cuerpo, corrió al baño de su habitación, llenó un recipiente con agua y lo echó contra la pared, repitió la acción tres veces, el agua ensangrentada corría por el suelo.

Al final, la mancha rojiza en la pared seguía presente, pero las letras eran ilegibles.

Cuando creía que el asunto estaba por terminar, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Era Saeko, con sus facciones deformadas por el horror. -Monstruo-. Le dijo con un odio palpable. -¡Monstruo!-. Alzó una pistola y le apuntó con ella.

-¡No!-. Natsuki, más que temer por el arma en sí, o por el hecho de que le amenazaran con ella, temía por saber que eso haría volver a Kuga.

-¡FENÓMENO!-. Hubo un disparo.

Una vez más, no recordaba que sucedió tras eso.

La historia de aquel día, por sorprendente que parezca, terminó sin muertos. Las cosas se torcieron a favor de Natsuki, y culparon de absolutamente todo a Saeko, mientras ella salió de ahí con su inocencia respaldada por los policías.

A su madre le mandaron a una institución especial, en cambio Natsuki, bueno, no era la manera en que imaginaba reencontrarse con su padre, no obstante, era bueno verlo. El se encargó de llevársela a otro lugar, y cuidó de ella, en verdad procuró su bienestar, dándole la adolescencia más normal que alguien en su situación podría tener.

Su padre sabía de la existencia de una segunda personalidad, pero ambos fingían que eso era completamente ordinario, debido a que un par de veces intentaron recurrir a la ayuda médica, y en los dos casos, los medicamentos solo hicieron enfurecer a su contraparte, teniendo resultados poco alentadores.

Por eso optaron por vivir con la realidad como era.

Y al estar en un ambiente tranquilo, Kuga también se tranquilizó.

Pero Kruger sabía que Kuga era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, impredecible e incontrolable.

* * *

Al terminar de contarme su historia, se paró de la cama. -Será mejor que me marche-. Pero tambaleó un poco, tal vez había perdido más sangre de la que calculaba. Lo lógico era ir al hospital, el problema era que no se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente creíble para salir ambas sin consecuencias legales.

-Claro que no-. Le jalé del brazo, hizo una mueca de dolor, había tomado su brazo herido. El contraste de la situación era impactante, a ella le causé dolor con esa pequeña acción, en cambio, a Kuga le apuñalé y sonrió. -Tú te quedas-.

-¿En serio quieres que me quede, después de lo que te he dicho?-. Se negó a sentarse.

-Te dije que me quedaré contigo, aun después de que ella intentó estrangularme-. La mención del hecho le hizo desviar la mirada. -¿Por qué te dejaría por algo que paso hace años, y que ni me afecta?-.

-No te entiendo-. Se pasó la mano sana por el cabello. -Tendrías que estar denunciándome-.

-¿Denunciar a mi novia? No gracias-. Le vi seguir de pie, aun cuando se notaba que sus piernas pedían a gritos volver a recostarse. -Además, créeme, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte-. Estaba segura de que si poníamos los pecados de ambas en una balanza, la diferencia sería… más grande que su propia culpa. -Por mis labios, nadie sabrá nada-.

-Shizuru…-. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Dejemos que las cosas pasen, como tengan que pasar, Natsuki-.

La existencia de Kuga me hizo preguntarme, si los "monstruos" nacían de otro, como su caso y el de Saeko, o sí era una mera coincidencia, ya que mis padres habían sido completamente normales y aun así había nacido yo.

Continuamos con nuestra relación, ya había abandonado todo pensamiento relacionado con matarle o causarle cualquier tipo de daño, Natsuki era de mi propiedad, y a mi manera, cuidaba lo que me pertenecía.

Yo sabía que prácticamente todo el tiempo, a quien veía, era a mi novia, a Kruger, pero había pequeños instantes, casi efímeros, en los cuales podía sentir a su contraparte, le notaba en su mirada, como si Kuga se asomara solo para verme y verificar que no planeaba matarlas.

O, una vez más, eso creía erróneamente. Como bien dije, Natsuki era la única persona capaz de sorprenderme.

Más tarde que temprano, me enteré de que, en efecto, Kuga tendía a observarme en silencio, sin embargo, sus razones estaban muy distantes a las de vigilarme.

Los ojos con que ella me veía, cada vez se asemejaban más a los de Kruger.

Entonces yo inicié el extraño proceso, en el que, básicamente me interesaban y atraían dos personas, que en realidad, eran una misma, dos caras de una moneda.

Era tan bizarro que me hacía dudar de quien era la más enferma en nuestra relación. Aun así, seguimos adelante, involucrándonos cada vez más con la otra, retorciendo más lo ya retorcido.

Y como quien había sido mi presa durante meses, paso a ser la única persona que me importaba, tuve que buscar otro objetivo, esa sed de sangre no iba a desaparecer por si sola. Medité un par de días sobre quién era el más indicado para ese papel, nadie me despertaba el interés necesario.

La respuesta llegó a mi poco después, mientras caminaba con Natsuki bajo la lluvia. -Hay una chica en mi clase que ya me tiene harta-. Me dijo con un tono hastiado. -Creo que no tiene ni idea de lo que es el espacio personal-. Eso no me gustó, ¿Quién se creía esa imbécil, para acercarse a lo que era mío?

-Ara, ¿y qué quiere?-. Mantuve una voz serena.

-Ahí el mayor problema-. Cambió a una actitud preocupada. -Por lo que sé, hace doble carrera, Arquitectura y Psicología-. Le sentí tensarse, di un ligero apretón a su mano, y luego acaricié su dorso con mi pulgar.

-Sospecha de ti, ¿es eso?-. Se suponía que su trastorno era un secreto bien guardado, aunque, he de suponer que para alguien de esa área, los síntomas podrían saltar a la vista.

-Sí-. Eso no era conveniente para nadie. -Creo que insiste en acercarse, para poder analizarme de primera mano-. Respiré hondo, eso también me había molestado, mi Natsuki no sería la rata de laboratorio de nadie.

-Tranquila, no sabrá nada-.

Me vio de reojo. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-. Le sonreí.

-Confío en que corremos con suerte-.

* * *

Unos días después, estaba sentada en una banca afuera de la facultad de Natsuki, habíamos acordado salir a cenar tras su última clase. Perdía el tiempo con mi celular, al menos, hasta que alguien me habló.

-¿Shizuru Fujino?-. Alcé la mirada.

-¿Quién me busca?-. De antemano, ya sabía quien era, le había investigado lo suficiente.

-Alyssa Sears-. Era la chica que ya tenía harta a mi Natsuki. -¿Me permites unos minutos?-. Le sonreí.

Las cosas iban a ser realmente fáciles.

Primero me dijo que era una amiga de Natsuki, habría sabido que mentía aun sin haberle investigado previamente, sabía de la boca de mi novia, que solo había dos personas a las cuales consideraba como amigas, una de ellas era Mai Tokiha, a quien conoció en su adolescencia, y la otra era Mikoto Minagi, quien estudiaba en su mismo grupo.

Le deje hablar sin hacerle notar que no podía engañarme, otros quizá habrían considerado su charla como una platica casual, pero yo veía a través de sus intenciones, de vez en vez lanzaba una pregunta que buscaba pedazos de información sobre Natsuki.

Por supuesto, no le dije nada relevante… o verdadero.

Por mi cuenta corría que nadie más supiera el secreto de mi novia.

-¿Y como se conocieron?-. Preguntó, con un interés que me asqueó.

-Fue una coincidencia-. Me observó con una mirada algo extraña, como si intentará escudriñar en mí y me dijera: No te creo. -La vida no es como en las películas-. Yo seguía sonriendo. -No hay motivos cósmicos ni nada especial en conocer a alguien, solo casualidades-.

-Eres una persona muy interesante-. Ahora me veía de reojo.

-¿En verdad? No lo creo-.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, era gracioso ver aquello, porque sabía que verificaba la hora de salida de Natsuki, para no toparse con ella aun estando conmigo. Podía sentirlo, podía oler el… miedo, aunque ni la propia Alyssa era consciente de su temor, ella temía quedarse a solas con ambas. -Gracias por tu tiempo, tengo que marcharme, pero espero volver a platicar contigo-. Se levantó de la banca.

Claro… platicar, como si fuese a creerme eso.

Se moría por hacerme preguntas y saciar su intriga, no por charlar como un par de personas normales.

-Es de mala educación-. Solo pensaba en voz alta. -Analizar a las personas sin su permiso, Alyssa-. Sopló el viento nocturno, el aire había refrescado mientras hablábamos.

Me molestaba que esa tipa me creyera imbécil, primero había intentando sonsacarme información sobre mi novia, y después, decidió que yo también sería un buen objeto de estudio. Ohhh sí, me percaté de ello, Alyssa quería ver a través de mí, pero… no le iba a gustar lo que iba a encontrar.

Le mostraría que la curiosidad si podía matar.

El enojo se me pasó al ver salir a Natsuki. -¿Lista?-. Le pregunté.

-Sí-. Frunció el ceño al sentir el fresco de la noche. -No era necesario que me esperaras aquí-.

-Un poco de viento no me hará nada-. Tomé su mano, era gracioso saber que esos mismos dedos habían intentando matarme, sí, le encontraba gracia a eso. -Y dime, ¿te siguió molestando esa tal Alyssa?-. Me pegué más a ella.

-No se presentó a clase hoy-. Se encogió de hombros. -Mejor para mí-.

En el estacionamiento, me abrió la puerta del auto, definitivamente, estaba con Kruger.

* * *

Me saltaré la parte de la cena, es más interesante lo que paso después.

Llegamos a su departamento, tal como era de esperar, también vivía sola, pero a diferencia del hogar de la mayoría de los universitarios, en el lugar reinaba el orden y la limpieza.

En la entrada, dejamos nuestras chaquetas, a partir de ahí, fuimos dejando un rastro de ropa.

-¿Estás segura?-. Me preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

Irónicamente, desconocía a quien de las dos podía afectar más ese tipo de contacto, tal situación podía ser el detonante perfecto para más de una mala jugada.

-Muy segura-. Besó mi cuello. -Sin miedo, Natsuki-. Acaricié su rostro. -Que pase lo que tenga que pasar-.

Sabía cuál era su temor, le asustaba la idea de que en pleno acto, apareciera Kuga.

-Shizuru-. Me encantó el deseo en su voz.

-Natsuki-. Al tener su parte superior descubierta, vi dos cicatrices, la primera era la que yo le había causado en el brazo derecho, la segunda parecía mucho más vieja, pero aun así saltaba a la vista, estaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Mi mirada fue muy obvia, eso tuvo efecto sobre ella.

-Yo…-.

No planeaba hacerle hablar sobre un tema que le incomodaba tanto.

-Lo sé-. Le besé, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios.

No necesitaba de empatía para saber como manejarme con ella, de a poco, iba aprendiendo a caminar en ese campo minado que eran las emociones humanas.

Esa cicatriz era la marca que había quedado tras el disparo de Saeko, el permanente recuerdo de que su propia madre había intentado asesinarla, originalmente, la bala iba dirigida a su corazón, pero cierta personalidad había aparecido a tiempo para evitar tal acción.

Entonces, llegaron dos palabras que nunca me habían dedicado, más que mis padres, y de ellos no tenían significado alguno.

Aunque para ser justos, de nadie más habrían tenido significado.

Solo ella podía hacer que importara.

Lo dijo bajito.

-Te amo-.

-Natsuki…-. Yo aun no podía decirlo, no porque no lo sintiera, si no porque no sabía que eso que sentía, era amor, un intenso, retorcido y mal sano amor, pero amor a fin de cuentas.

-No tienes que decirme nada-. Me sonrió genuinamente. -Sé lo que sientes por mí-. Su usual seguridad había vuelto.

Esa seguridad me atraía. Me gustaba verle así, con su porte elegante que podía llegar a parecer soberbia, su actitud de que el mundo no iba a poder con ella.

Quizá mi novia no contaba con la fuerza casi animal de su contraparte, hasta para ella, era un completo misterio como el mismo cuerpo podía tener características tan diferentes dependiendo de quien le manejara, pero aun así, su fuerza era considerable. Con suma facilidad, me levantó, sosteniendo mis muslos, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.

Me llevó a su habitación, tal como creía, al igual que el resto del departamento, la pieza estaba impecable. -Tendrás que disculparme-. Dije, eso le desconcertó.

Me recostó en la cama. -¿De qué hablas?-. Su voz salió un poco más ronca.

-Eres una fanática del orden-. Se colocó sobre mí. -Y tu cama será un desastre-. Le sonreí.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada. -El desastre no es un problema, si tú lo provocas-. Vaya, esas palabras, ojalá les recordase en un futuro.

Debo decir que, ya había tenido sexo antes, pero era un placer a medias, ninguna mujer me satisfacía, matar me daba una sensación cien veces mejor que el que cualquiera de ellas pudiera darme en la cama, por ello, con el paso del tiempo mi apetito sexual había disminuido, llegando a ser considerablemente bajo, o así fue, hasta aquel encuentro con Natsuki.

Su manera de tocarme no se asemejaba a la de nadie.

No era delicada, sabía que no necesitaba serlo, tampoco me decía palabras cursis, eso no cuadraba con nosotras. Aunque tampoco eran caricias burdas, ser tosca no era una característica propia de ella.

Era difícil describir como lo hacía, pero me hacía suya en todos los sentidos.

Natsuki Kruger podía decir con total seguridad, que yo era su mujer.

* * *

Dado que no me gustaba perder tiempo ni dejar cabos sueltos, fui a por la cabeza de Alyssa. Tenía suficiente información sobre ella para realizar todo sin mayores complicaciones.

Además, tuve el cinismo de decidir raptarle en su propia casa, el que viviera en un fraccionamiento solitario solo agregó puntos positivos a mi acto.

Forzar la puerta trasera fue un juego de niños, escabullirme por el lugar también, llegué a su habitación y me senté en su cama a esperar. Mis cálculos no tenían falla alguna, llegó exactamente a la hora estimada.

-Bienvenida, Alyssa-. Saltó al verme ahí.

-¿Fujino?-. Retrocedió dos pasos, aterrada por el aura que emitía. -¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Negué con la cabeza. -Alguien no hizo su tarea completa-. Me puse de pie. -Creí que habías investigado-. Lo dije como una burla, estaba segura de que aunque buscará hasta mi acta de nacimiento, no encontraría manchas en mi historial.

-Vete o llamaré a la policía-. Siempre me pareció estúpido que mis victimas dijeran cosas así, es decir, si en verdad iban a hacerlo, ¿qué caso tenía avisarle al asesino?

-No te creo-. Respondí. -Tus dedos tiemblan demasiado como para hacer una llamada-. De ese modo, ni siquiera podría tomar el celular.

Mantenía mi sonrisa, a sabiendas de que eso empeoraba su estado.

Jugar con las mentes de las personas era algo demasiado fácil cuando ya se tenía practica en ello.

-¡Mierda!-. Su primera reacción fue intentar huir, claro, ya lo veía venir.

Cuando salió corriendo de la habitación, le seguí pisándole los talones, jugar al gato y al ratón a veces era divertido, sin embargo, ese caso en particular necesitaba cerrarse ya.

Le tomé por el brazo y con un solo jalón le tiré al suelo, mi fuerza era inferior a la de Kuga, pero superior a la de la mayoría, por el simple hecho, de que yo no temía lastimar, y por ello, carecía de los límites que un humano promedio poseía inconscientemente.

Sus ojos me veían horrorizados, quiso forcejear, influenciada por el pánico y la adrenalina.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar-. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, estaba empapado.

-¡No! ¡NO!-. Continuaba pataleando, sus golpes no me hacían la gran cosa.

-No te estoy preguntando-. Controlarle era fácil, por la cantidad de veces que había hecho cosas similares.

Por si se lo preguntaban, no recordaba a cuantos había matado, llevar la cuenta después de la primera centena se volvió muy tedioso.

Desesperada, puso toda su fuerza en un rodillazo que dio contra mi abdomen. -Demonios-. Ese golpe iba a dejarme un moretón, y tendría que inventarme algo que convenciera a Natsuki.

Coloqué el pañuelo en su rostro, de inmediato comenzó a tener efecto, sus ojos fueron entrecerrándose. Con el paquete listo, me aseguré de que nada en la casa delatara nuestra pequeña escena, y salí de ahí.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estábamos en una habitación de mi sótano, le tenía amarrada sobre una mesa metálica, también amordazada, aunque no lo crean, en la mayor parte de los casos, me estresaban los gritos de mis víctimas.

-No debiste inmiscuirte en lo que no era asunto tuyo-. Percibía su terror, no solo por el secuestro en sí, si no que… porque estaba afilando mis cuchillos frente a ella. -No debiste-.

Sus lágrimas me parecían un chiste.

-Po…por.. fa…vo…r-. Balbuceó a través de la mordaza.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?-. Me acerqué a ella, balanceando uno de los cuchillos en mi mano derecha. -Las personas como yo-. Lo clavé en el centro de su palma. -No tenemos compasión-. Las primeras gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, por el borde de la mesa.

Sus gritos ahogados me hicieron sonreír.

-Querías investigar a Natsuki-. Clavé otro en su mano contraria. -Mi Natsuki-. Tomé el tercero. -Y eso tiene consecuencias-.

Dejé de darle largas, le degollé sin más.

Sé que podría haberle matado mientras estaba inconsciente, pero… ¿qué habría sido lo placentero de eso?

Pase las siguientes horas cortando su cuerpo para refrigerarlo, a ella no me la iba a comer, ni loca, su persona me habría causado arcadas, sin embargo, el olor a descomposición me resultaba repulsivo, por eso le congelaría un corto tiempo y después me desharía de ella.

Nadie sabría jamás que le había pasado a Alyssa Sears.

A excepción de una persona…

Al terminar el proceso, decidí ir a darme una ducha para relajarme. Obviamente no era idiota, ese cuarto y el sótano estaban bajo llave aun cuando yo estaba en casa, solo que no esperaba lo que iba a suceder.

Terminé de ducharme, me vestí y salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina, la puerta del sótano estaba en el camino, y le vi entreabierta.

Tenía diversas armas escondidas por toda la casa.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de tomar un revolver que estaba cerca, prefería las armas blancas, pero en ese momento todo pendía de un hilo, y era mejor resolver el asunto con un único y certero disparo, que con un forcejeo con cuchillos.

Bajé silenciosamente, confirmando que la puerta de "ese" cuarto también estaba abierta, el enojo me hacía hervir la sangre, ¿quién osaba hacer tal cosa? ¿qué imbécil venía a meterse en la boca del lobo?

Entré al lugar.

El intruso estaba en el refrigerador, oculto tras la puerta abierta, tenía que estar agachado, nadie podría ser tan bajo.

-Sal de ahí-. Quería verle el rostro antes de mandarlo al otro mundo. -O será peor-. Aun era posible que enfureciera más.

La persona se puso de pie, aunque estaba de espaldas, se me fue el aire al ver una cabellera de color cobalto. -Date la vuelta-. En el fondo quería creer que no era ella.

Porque si lo era… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer al respecto?

Podría matar a cualquier testigo, cualquiera, menos a ella.

Nunca había tenido miedo, la de ese instante era la sensación más similar que llegaría a tener, con un nudo en el estomago e incluso el corazón acelerado, mantuve el revolver alzado.

¿Así iba a terminar mi relación?

Se dio la vuelta. -Vaya, Shizuru-. Era ella, Natsuki. -Veo que has estado ocupada-. Pero podía ver lo obvio, esa era Kuga, por eso era capaz de estar tan tranquila mientras contemplaba un cuerpo descuartizado en mi refrigerador.

Me sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Bajé el arma, Kuga o Kruger, era el mismo cuerpo, no podía, no quería dañarlo.

Caminó hacia mí. -¿Te refieres a nuestro cuerpo… o a mí?-. Su mirada clavada en la mía.

-Sabes que hablo de ti, Kuga-. Soltó esa risita que parecía la de un niño haciendo una travesura.

-Quería verte-. No supe que responder a eso. -Además, tuve una corazonada-.

Estar manteniendo esa conversación, de esa manera, en ese lugar, no tenía sentido. Ante mi silencio, continuó hablando. -Veo que-. Hizo un inclinamiento de cabeza hacia el refrigerador. -Te encargaste de nuestro problema-. Supe de inmediato a que se refería.

-Lo sabías…-. Se suponía que ellas no compartían recuerdos, que sus mentes eran individuales.

-Siempre estoy observando, Shizuru-. Recordé las veces en las cuales tenía la sensación de que la mirada de Natsuki cambiaba. -Tengo que cuidarla-. Esa fue la única oración seria que le escuché decir, fuera de eso, solía hablar siempre con sarcasmo y burla. -Y veo que tú también quieres cuidar de ella-. Su sonrisa tenía un algo indescriptible.

-Es mi novia-. Seguía acercándose, a paso lento, como viendo si intentaría alejarme. -Claro que quiero protegerle-.

-Lo sé-. Se recargó en la pared, a un metro y medio de mí, cruzándose de brazos. -Sabes, ya me gustabas-. Esa noche se ponía más y más bizarra. -Pero después de ver lo que haces-. Por supuesto, había concluido acertadamente que yo tendía a hacer eso, muy seguido. -Me gustas mucho más-.

Lo vi en sus ojos.

La forma en que me miraba era innegable.

No mentía.

Me veía como mujer.

-Soy la mujer de Kruger-. Le recordé.

-Pues…-. Eliminó la poca distancia, quedando frente a mí. -Kruger tendrá que compartirte-.

Esa declaración…

-¿Qué te hace creer que querría algo contigo?-.

Escuché su carcajada de locura. -Ohh vamos, sé que también te gusto-. Eso era tan malditamente cierto, no iba a negarlo. -Además, conmigo puedes compartir algo que con Kruger no-. No tuve que preguntar que era, ella me lo dijo enseguida. -El gusto por la sangre-. Susurró en mi oído. -El placer por matar-.

-Natsuki…

Kuga me besó, con un salvajismo que le separaba abismalmente de Kruger.

-Ahora eres mía también-. Su sonrisa iba cargada de muchas cosas, ninguna buena.

De esa manera, Kuga se convirtió en mi cómplice. Y comenzamos una relación.


	3. Capítulo 3

Solo paso a recordarles que mencioné esta sería una historia corta de 4 capítulos, así que este es el penúltimo capítulo, y el siguiente es el final.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Era obvio que no iba a decirle nada sobre el asesinato de Alyssa, ni de ningún otro, pero lo que había pasado con Kuga, eso sí tenía que contárselo a Kruger.

Ya si me tachaba de enferma… bueno, técnicamente, las tres lo estábamos.

Íbamos saliendo del cine, ambas nos quejábamos de la película, por tener un final predecible. -¿Cuál es la gracia de algo tan cliché?-. Concordaba con ella.

-¿Prefieres las sorpresas?-.

-A veces sí, a veces no-. Se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que depende del tema en cuestión-. Pasamos caminando entre un montón de gente, había muchas parejas, todas lucían tan ordinarias que resultaba incluso gracioso el que pudiéramos pasar desapercibidas entre ellas. -¿Quieres un café?-. Me vio con una sonrisa.

En realidad, si me apetecía el café, no obstante, andarse con rodeos no era mi estilo y ya no quería retrasar esa charla.

-Tenemos que hablar-. Su cara me lo dijo todo, era tan expresiva, tan humana. -No Natsuki, no voy a terminar contigo-. Respiró aliviada, encontré tierno el gesto. -Pero quizá sí me termines tú a mí-.

Nos detuvimos en medio del centro comercial, mejor dicho, ella se detuvo y me tomó del brazo para que parara también. -¿Es tan malo, como para que creas eso?-. Su profunda mirada confrontó la mía.

-Depende de como lo veas-. Estaba el lado malo, el horrible y el traumático, pero quizá y solo quizá, ella fuese capaz de encontrarle un lado positivo.

Me jaló hacía una banca, ahí había un par de chicos, aunque bastó una mirada de Natsuki para que se retiraran, me dijo que me sentará primero. -Supongo que no puede ser peor que lo mío-. No pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía. -No lo tomes a mal, pero esa sonrisa ha logrado ponerme nerviosa-. Se sentó también.

-A decir verdad, lo que te diré, está directamente relacionado con lo tuyo-.

-Soy toda oídos-. Dijo eso, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que preferiría quedarse sorda antes que escuchar la mala noticia.

Omitiendo el escenario en el que había ocurrido, le conté sobre la última aparición de Kuga, lo que había dicho de que le gustaba, que según ella a partir de ese momento era su propiedad, y el beso que no terminaba de asimilar.

Era confuso hasta cierto grado. ¿Contaba cómo engaño, si era el mismo cuerpo? Vaya, no es que tuviera moral o ética, pero si había alguien que respetara, ese alguien era Natsuki.

¿Engaño?

Eran dos personas, demonios, dos personas completamente distintas, y aun así, ambas seguían siendo Natsuki. Probablemente por eso Kuga me atraía tanto, porque en mi mente, era una parte de Kruger.

A mí no me gustaba solo una parte de Natsuki, no podía rechazar lo que era ella, me fascinaba el conjunto que conformaba.

Simplemente… tuviera el apellido que tuviera, Natsuki era Natsuki.

Pero por más que me dijera eso, la verdad era que eran dos personalidades, con una llevaba meses saliendo y estaba enamorada de ella, con la otra… apenas daba comienzo lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotras, y sabía que me gustaba, pero no sabía a que punto.

Definir nuestra situación era algo muy complicado.

Natsuki me escuchó pacientemente, con total atención, vi su rostro pasar por diversas emociones, a veces creía que ella poseía tantos sentimientos, que suplantaba los que me hacían falta a mí.

Quería tomar su mano, sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que me daría un manotazo.

Yo bien sabía que, a su manera, era celosa y posesiva, no le gustaba compartir nada, si era tan recelosa con sus pertenencias, obviamente ni loca aceptaría compartir a su novia.

Aunque creo que tenía una encrucijada mental muy similar a la mía.

Casi podía ver lo que le atormentaba: ¿Puedo ponerme celosa, si de cierto modo, soy yo misma?

Golpeó el suelo con el pie. -Dios mío-. Desde el inicio me pareció muy curioso que usara esa expresión, tomando en cuenta que Natsuki no era exactamente devota. -¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-. Supe que la pregunta era para sí misma.

-Terminaras conmigo-. Concluí. Tal vez eso era lo más sano, vale, sin engaños, no era un tal vez, lo sano habría sido decirnos adiós, punto final.

Su mirada me dijo a gritos: ¿Has terminado de enloquecer? -No-. Seguía golpeteando el suelo, como una especie de tic. -Definitivamente no-.

-Natsuki, lo veo, no quieres compartir, es lo más normal del mundo-. Hablar de normalidad siempre hacía que me mordiera la lengua. -Lo extraño aquí, sería el plantearnos esa posibilidad-. Cerré los ojos un momento. -Puedes terminar esta relación-. Busqué su mirada. -Que sepa tu secreto, no te fuerza a permanecer conmigo-. Lo último que quería era que estuviera conmigo por obligación, la idea me repudiaba.

Si le tenía a mi lado, sería porque ella quería quedarse.

De lo contrario…

En aquel tiempo, creía que aun era capaz de separarme de ella, porque todavía no teníamos esa dependencia mutua que desarrollamos años después.

-No es por eso-. Se recargó, echando la cabeza atrás durante unos segundos. -Nos conozco lo suficiente-. Respiró hondo y luego se enderezó. -Supongamos que termino contigo-. Hizo una mueca, despreciando su propia suposición. -¿Qué caso tendría causar mi propia infelicidad? Si a fin de cuentas… aunque yo me alejara, ella volvería por ti-.

-¿Qué…

-Le interesas tanto que te declaró como suya-. Frunció el ceño. Se los dije, detestaba compartir. -Incluso si me fuera a otro país-. Me constaba que tenía los recursos para hacer tal cosa. -Ella tomaría un vuelo de regreso a la primera oportunidad-.

-¿Entonces qué harás?-. Dejaba la decisión en sus manos.

-Prefiero compartirte, que renunciar a ti y entregarte por completo-. Apretó los puños. -Si no puedes ser solo mía, tampoco lo serás de ella-.

-Natsuki…

-¿Suena muy enfermizo, no es así?-. Dejó salir una pequeña risa, producto de su mala mezcla emocional, algo así como cuando algunos lloraban de alegría, pero a la inversa.

-No me importa si suena o no enfermizo-. Esa denominación ya no tenía sentido en nuestras vidas. -Me interesa saber, ¿estarás bien con esto?-.

Se quedó pensativa lo que parecieron horas.

Apenas fueron segundos.

No pensé que tuviéramos que tomar decisiones de ese calibre en la banca de un centro comercial.

-Está bien, estaré bien-. Dejó salir un largo suspiro. -Esto… esto tiene algo bueno-. Le observé en silencio, aun queriendo tomar su mano.

Ella tomó la mía.

-Si Kuga llega a quererte, así sea la mitad de lo que yo te quiero, estaré tranquila, porque sabré que jamás te hará daño-. Sabía que dentro de ella, ardía un infierno de celos, ira y tristeza, sin embargo, se las arregló para sonreírme.

-Entonces…-. Ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarle la duda que rondaba mi cabeza, sin pisar otra mina, en el campo de sus emociones.

-Tú lo has dicho, Shizuru-. Me rodeó en un abrazo. -Dejemos que las cosas pasen, como tengan que pasar.

Me estaba dando carta libre, para salir con sus dos versiones al mismo tiempo, parecía algo irreal, ni yo estaba segura de hacer aquello, ¿cómo es que Natsuki decidía permitirme tal cosa?

En ese segundo me pregunté seriamente que sería lo que estaba mal en la cabeza de Kruger, como para ser capaz de aceptar vivir así.

¿Acaso en ese bizarro triangulo, no había nadie normal?

No, creía que no lo había, ni lo habría nunca.

Éramos el tipo de personas que en lugar de mejorar, solo empeorábamos.

Juntas nuestras posibilidades no apuntaban a nada bueno.

Sabía que separarnos era lo correcto, sin embargo, ¿Cuándo había actuado correctamente?

Le besé, sus labios me correspondieron de inmediato. La presión me había hecho caer en cuenta de cual era esa sensación en mi pecho, y bueno… sabía que ella, no lo admitiría, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, dije esas dos palabras. -Te amo, Natsuki-. Primero tuvo una expresión de desconcierto, luego sonrió.

* * *

Estábamos en su departamento, recostadas en su cama, yo me acurrucaba en su pecho. -Natsuki-. Tenía su aroma tan impregnado en mi cuerpo que era difícil creer que no hubiera estado ahí siempre.

-¿Si?-. Me abrazaba de modo posesivo.

-Cuando ella viene, ¿Qué pasa contigo?-. Esperaba que la pregunta le tensara, al contrario, su cuerpo siguió relajado, supongo que ya lo veía venir.

Acarició mi espalda, sus dedos eran tibios, un poco ásperos. -Es como dormir, solo que sin soñar-. Intenté imaginar como sería eso. -No me causa dolor alguno, si es que esa era tu duda-.

Efectivamente, eso era lo que… me preocupaba.

No terminaba de acostumbrarme a eso de sentir estima, amor y preocupación por alguien.

-¿No tiene secuelas en ti?-.

-No-.

Era bueno saber eso, sobre todo, considerando que tenía el presentimiento de que las apariciones de Kuga se harían más frecuentes.

Mucho más frecuentes.

Lo confirmé esa misma noche.

Dormía tranquilamente, hasta que una fuerte presencia me despertó, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi, fueron los ojos de Natsuki, aunque era la mirada de Kuga.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Ya sabes que quiero-.

Me veía lascivamente.

-¿Has enloquecido?-.

-Es gracioso que tú me preguntes eso a mí-.

-Kuga…-.

-Ohhh vamos, no es como si fuera a torturarte, no le haría eso a Kruger-. Su sonrisa, era en parte molesta, en parte atractiva, más lo primero que lo segundo. Tratar con ella era difícil.

-Pero si le robarías la novia-. Dije con sarcasmo.

-No es robar si tú lo aceptaste-. Movía sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

-Como si me dejaras muchas opciones-.

Nunca nadie había podido manipularme, era yo quien manipulaba a los demás, así que desconocía como ella conseguía presionarme a ese grado.

Inclinó la cabeza, como si su siguiente respuesta fuese algo demasiado obvio. -Tuviste otra opción-. Negué, presentía lo que diría. -Pudiste intentar matarme-. Me asqueaba tal opción, pues existía un factor en esa ecuación que le hacía imposible de resolver.

-No le haría eso a Kruger-. Respondí con voz seca.

Mismo cuerpo, me repetía. No podría librarme de Kuga tal y como me libraba de todo lo que me molestaba.

-Respuesta inteligente, me gusta-.

Odié deducir, que en aquella situación, Kruger era una especie de rehén, de sí misma, y al mismo tiempo, era el seguro para que ninguna cometiera una estupidez capaz de arruinarnos a las tres.

Se quitó la playera.

-No he dicho que sí-.

Rio divertida.

-Tampoco que no-. Se colocó sobre mí, al parecer, en sus dos versiones, Natsuki gustaba de ser la dominante. -No soy como Kruger, para nada-. Algo, algo que no supe identificar, cambió ligeramente en su mirada. -Pero ojalá llegues a entender-. Quería que siguiera viéndome así. -Que yo también te puedo querer-.

Recordé las palabras de Kruger: Que estaría tranquila, si Kuga llegaba a quererme así fuese la mitad de lo que ella me quería.

-Así que… incluso los monstruos nos podemos enamorar-. Tomó mi respuesta como un sí.

Si hubiese tenido fe en algo, le habría implorado que mi Natsuki no recuperara la consciencia antes de que eso terminara.

La manera de Kuga, tal como su forma de besar, era salvaje, violenta, su tacto ni por casualidad sería delicado o tierno, a veces incluso gruñía, rebelándome que tenía un lado animal en más de un sentido. En mi mente, solo podía hacer comparaciones entre ambas, y aunque el acto con Kuga también resultaba placentero, prefería el estilo de Kruger.

Prefería a Kruger.

Ella se dio cuenta, no lo dijo, ni yo le dije que me di cuenta de que ella lo supo.

Pero en medio de todo, pude sentir que su posesividad subía de nivel.

Aquella noche se tomó su tiempo.

Le seguí el juego.

Tenía que conocerle más, para aprender a controlarle, antes de que ella tuviera el control absoluto.

Al día siguiente, desperté pocos segundos antes que Natsuki, al verme, se alarmó. -¡Rayos!-. El cuerpo aún me dolía, mi apariencia seguramente no era la mejor. -Shizuru…-. Estiró su mano en mi dirección, no llegó a tocarme, temerosa de que le apartara. -¿Ella te…

Vio sus manos con asco.

-Tranquila-. Intenté estirarme un poco. -Fue consentido-. Me vio con una clara expresión que me decía mentirosa.

-¿Segura que fue consentido?-. Estaba muy preocupada. -Si no lo fue, dímelo, dímelo Shizuru-.

-¿Te molesta más la idea de que no lo fuera, que el que sí?-. Dije con sorpresa.

-Bueno… la segunda opción no me haría una violadora-. Tuve que recordarme que ella sí tenía moral, ética, principios y todas esas cosas que a mí me tenían sin cuidado.

-Si hubiese sido violada-. Salí de la cama para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su closet. -No habría dormido tranquilamente en tu cama-.

Se puso de pie junto a mí, deslizó su mano derecha por el contorno de mi cuerpo. Había más de un moretón, en muchos de ellos podían apreciarse con facilidad la forma de sus dedos. -Solo, creo que no mide su fuerza-. Si en verdad hubiera querido hacerme daño, habría más que eso.

-¿Y esa mordida?-. Vi la herida que tenía en el hombro izquierdo, aun había sangre seca, y esa era, sin duda, la marca de sus dientes. -¿Tampoco midió su fuerza?-. Dijo sarcásticamente, era raro escucharle ese tono.

-No se lo permitiré de nuevo-. Depositó un beso al lado de la marca, daba la sensación de que quería enmendar lo que no había sido su culpa.

Si mis ideas no eran demasiado erradas, esa mordida, demonios, Kuga había marcado territorio.

No era la única con esa conjetura.

Kruger suspiró.

-Mejor dime, Natsuki, ¿cómo está tu espalda?-. Mostró sorpresa, sonreí, no había caído en cuenta de que yo no era la única herida. -Lo siento-.

Se giró para quedar de espaldas contra el espejo, viendo que su blanca piel estaba surcada por profundos rasguños. -Eso explica porque dormí boca abajo-. Se rascó la cabeza.

-¿No estás enojada?-.

-Son solo rasguños y…

-Natsuki-.

Volvió a suspirar. -Ya lo veía venir. Ella es más de… guiarse por los instintos básicos-. Dejó de ver el espejo, tomó mi mano y nos guio a la ducha de su habitación. -Al menos, para bien o para mal, es mi cuerpo-.

* * *

Lo crean o no, mi carrera universitaria si me importaba. Les mencioné que estudiaba al principio de la historia, pero es muy probable que no lo recuerden, así que se los vuelvo a decir, era estudiante de fotografía. Me gustaba, tenía talento, y además, era un excelente pretexto para poder observar a la gente sin despertar sospecha alguna.

Ese día en especial, tenía que terminar de tomar las fotografías para un proyecto final, el tema principal era la universidad, o bueno, las instalaciones de la universidad, motivo por el cual pasaría un largo rato ahí, yendo de un lugar a otro.

Natsuki tenía ese día libre, sin embargo, no se ofreció a acompañarme ya que no quería desconcentrarme, se tomaba mis estudios con tanta seriedad que parecía fuesen los suyos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, me dijo que pasaría la tarde con Mai y Mikoto, yo sabía que seguramente harían que Mai les cocinara algo y que verían un maratón de películas, irónicamente, de terror, mi Natsuki cerraría los ojos durante un tercio del filme para no ver la sangre salpicar, pero no les diría a sus amigas que lo quitaran, solo por saber que a ellas si les gustaba ese género.

Por mi parte, estaba recogiendo mis cosas para moverme a otra parte de la universidad. -Sigues sin darme una respuesta-. Esa voz, me irritaba.

-No, ya te la di, pero al parecer no entiendes nuestro idioma-. Respondí con saña, su terquedad me tenía harta.

-Reito Kanzaki no acepta un no por respuesta-.

-Ese no es mi problema-. El había agotado mis modales tras dos días de insistencia.

Reito Kanzaki era un chico de la facultad de economía, era guapo, eso era innegable, y desgraciadamente creía que una cara bonita podía comprarle el mundo. Gente así me irritaba de sobremanera, aun mas cuando intentaban interactuar directamente conmigo.

-Dame un buen motivo para no salir conmigo-. Les juro que si él continuaba respirando, era gracias a que estábamos en un lugar público, a plena luz del día.

Apreté la mano entorno a la correa de mi mochila, deseando que fuera el mango de un cuchillo.

-Dudo que con tu nula inteligencia puedas comprenderlo, pero ahí te van tus motivos-. Le vi con repudio. -1: Ya tengo pareja. 2: Soy lesbiana, que me gustan las mujeres, por si no lo captas. 3: No quiero verte ni en pintura-.

Su cara de incredulidad en pocos segundos enrojeció del enojo. Era de mecha corta, se le notaba a leguas, a eso le agregábamos que acababa de pisotear su ego masculino. Estaba tan molesto que se había quedado sin habla.

-No vuelvas a molestar-. Esa era mi última advertencia antes de agregarlo a la lista negra. Por lo general, no me gustaba tomar como victimas a los chicos de mi campus, prefería que la universidad no estuviese en boca de los policías, pero tal como con Alyssa, podía hacer excepciones.

Con la cabeza en alto y la paciencia a punto de terminarse, tenía toda la intención de marcharme, él tomó mi antebrazo con fuerza. -No vas a ningún lado-. Giré la cabeza para verlo, estoy segura de que mi mirada hablaba por si sola diciéndole que lo mataría, pero una de dos, Reito era demasiado estúpido como para captar la amenaza, o creía que yo era de esas personas que usaba la palabra matar sin su verdadero significado.

Él había perdido los estribos.

No planeaba seguirle el paso.

-Suéltame, ahora-. Exigí.

-No-. Me retó.

Decidí que en verdad iba a matarlo, no ahí, pero lo haría.

-Dijo que le sueltes-. Intervino una tercera voz. -¿Qué esperas, imbécil?-. Ese insulto solo demostraba que ella también estaba molesta con la escena.

-¿Y tú quien te crees? Esto es entre Shizuru y yo-.

-¿Creerme? A diferencia de ti no me creo, soy-. En dos grandes pasos, llegó hasta nosotros, tomando a Reito de la muñeca. -Soy la novia de Shizuru, Natsuki Kruger-. Aplicó presión al agarre, la reacción automática de Reito fue intentar darle un puñetazo, ella lo detuvo sin dificultad.

Sostuvo su puño con agarre de acero, aplicándole más presión que a su muñeca, la mueca de dolor de él fue prueba de que Natsuki no planeaba limitarse.

-Suéltala-. Le dijo, su voz era autoritaria. -Y no te romperé la mano-. Me costaba imaginar a Kruger haciendo tal cosa, por eso llegué a pensar que quien hablaba era Kuga, sin embargo, al ver sus ojos, confirmé que sí era Kruger.

Ahí me surgió la duda, de si no existiría un punto medio, en el cual ambas personalidades mezclasen rasgos.

Él no quiso arriesgarse, mejor me soltó. -Ahora, lárgate-. Hizo lo que Natsuki decía.

Abandoné dicha interrogante al escuchar que me hablaba. -¿No te hizo nada?-. Cambió su tono drásticamente, también suavizó su expresión.

-Además de ser un imbécil, nada. Gracias Natsuki-.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Por si regresa-.

-No es necesario, anda, ve a divertirte con tus amigas-. Ella era de pocas palabras verbales, pero su rostro reflejaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. -En verdad, estaré bien-.

Quien debía estar preocupado era Reito.

No queriendo retrasar más mi trabajo, se marchó, diciéndome que me llamaría en un rato, para comprobar que estaba bien.

Pase el resto del día sin inconvenientes, justo estaba guardando mis cosas para irme a casa a trabajar, cuando sonó mi móvil, el número de contacto me extrañó. -Hola-. Era Mai, preguntándome como había seguido Natsuki, pues después de la primera película, había dicho que no se sentía bien y que prefería irse temprano a casa, agregando que no se preocuparan, que me llamaría a mí para que yo le cuidara.

Ahí había gato encerrado.

Pero fuese cual fuese dicho gato, no sería yo quien echará de cabeza a mi novia.

Natsuki en ningún momento me mencionó su malestar, pero le dije a Mai que efectivamente estaba con ella y que se veía mejor. Al colgar la llamada, me dirigí de inmediato a su departamento.

Durante el trayecto le estuve llamando, no contestaba, eso consiguió preocuparme. Al llegar, usé el juego de llaves que me había dado. -¿Natsuki?-. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había ni un solo ruido. Una cosa era ser ordenado, pero por más que fuese su manía, podía ver que todo estaba impecable por el sencillo motivo de que Natsuki no había pisado su departamento.

Teniendo una mente criminal era fácil imaginarme más de un escenario en el cual mi novia salía mal parada.

Volví a intentar llamarle, sin resultados.

Aun preocupada, era capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría. Había una gran posibilidad de que se hubiese ido a mi casa, con esa idea, salí de su departamento.

Esperaba llegar y verle dormida en mi cama o comiendo en mi cocina, en ningún momento me cruzó por la mente lo que iba a encontrarme. Al entrar a mi casa, el silencio era absoluto, encendí la luz de la sala, ahí no había nadie. -¿Natsuki?-. Mis ojos no veían nada, pero sentía una presencia. -Natsuki-. Repetí entrando a la cocina, sobre el mesón vi un desastre, parecía que hubiesen intentado asesinar a los ingredientes mientras se preparaban un emparedado.

Hice una mueca de asco, mi Natsuki no haría algo como eso. Abrí uno de los cajones y saqué un cuchillo de cocina, solo lo tendría mientras tomaba otro de los que tenía por la casa.

No tenía amigos, ni tampoco familiares que contasen con llaves.

Iba a ir a mi habitación, pero hubo un detalle que me detuvo, una vez más, la puerta de mi sótano estaba abierta. Le vi de cerca, habían forzado la cerradura, con fuerza bruta. Suspiré. Al parecer, Natsuki si estaba en casa, solo que no la Natsuki que buscaba.

La segunda puerta estaba en las mismas condiciones. Por auto reflejo, mantuve agarrado el cuchillo mientras entraba al lugar. -¿Era necesario destrozar mis puertas?-. La atranqué por dentro, no fuese a tener la mala suerte de que llegase alguien más. -¿No podías esperar a que llegará, Kuga?-.

-No podía quedarme con esto en tu sala-. Volteé para verle.

Tenía toda la razón.

-Efectivamente, habrías ensuciado mi alfombra-.

No es difícil imaginar a quien tenía ahí.

En una silla metálica, estaba el cuerpo de Reito Kanzaki, su sangre formaba un charco en el suelo. Por su altura, el hombre con facilidad pesaría 80 Kg, pero eso no sería la gran cosa para cierta chica.

Contemplé la brutalidad con que Kuga había actuado.

La cabeza estaba separada del resto, eso no me sorprendía, ya había visto a decenas de decapitados, lo que le daba mérito al hecho, era que no se había realizado con un cuchillo ni con ninguna herramienta.

La carne estaba destrozada como si un animal fuese el victimario.

-¿Es en serio?-. La idea que tenía sobre su fuerza era errada, le había subestimado, bastante. Comprobé que en verdad, aquella noche que me tomó, no había pretendido dañarme.

-Te garantizo que no es una broma-. Me mostro sus manos ensangrentadas.

Kuga le había arrancado la cabeza con las manos desnudas, a base de su fuerza bruta. Su cuerpo tenía un potencial bestial digno de temer.

Vi que también le arrancó la mano izquierda, y que conservaba la derecha pero sin dedos, no tuvo que decírmelo para saber que eso sucedió mientras aun estaba vivo.

Podía imaginarme el ruido que produjeron su carne y piel desgarrándose, eso me hizo sonreír, con aquel gesto en mi rostro, seguí observando en silencio, entre más le veía, más grotesca se revelaba la escena.

-Lloró bastante, ya ni se diga de sus gritos-. Tomó la cabeza por el cabello. -Pero se orinó encima, cuando le arranqué la lengua e hice que se la tragara-. Le abrió la boca, mostrándome los dientes manchados de sangre y el muñón que estaba donde tuvo lengua.

Me complacía ver que el imbécil estaba muerto, quisiera haberlo hecho con mis propias manos, pero el que Kuga fuese su verdugo, le daba un plus excelente al hecho.

De fondo, se escuchaba el goteo de la sangre.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-. Sabía que su motivación había sido el comportamiento de Reito conmigo, tanto por mí, como por la molestia que eso le provocó a Kruger, y a ella misma.

-Me lo contó un pajarito-. Su sonrisa parecía sacada de una pesadilla, pero me gustaba. -Te diré un secreto, Shizuru-. Me fui acercando a ella inconscientemente, lo suficiente para que al estirar su brazo, pudiera tocar mi rostro. -Kruger es la primera personalidad-. Manchó mi mejilla con sangre. -Pero yo soy quien decide cuando aparezco y cuando me voy-.

A partir de ese segundo, se hizo común que me acompañara mientras saciaba mi sed de sangre, Kuga se divertía viéndome degollar y desollar a mis víctimas, a cambio, su presencia me resultaba estimulante, saber que me observaba hacía más placentero el pecado.

A veces solo era una espectadora, que se reía de los actos humanos más enfermizos. Aunque también existían días en los que pintaba sus manos de rojo, gozando del tibio contacto de la sangre.

Tal como me lo dijo, ambas compartíamos el placer por la muerte.

Y era algo magnifico e inigualable.

Hubo una ocasión en la que no fueron solo sus manos, la sangre salpicó su camisa. -Era la favorita de Kruger-. Dije, más para mí que para la culpable.

-Lo olvidé-. Respondió viendo la mancha. -No se limpiara, ¿cierto?-.

-Aunque lográramos quitar la mancha, se daría cuenta, es demasiado observadora con el orden y la limpieza-.

-Tienes razón-. No le molestaba el cuerpo a sus pies, sin embargo, si le incomodaba saber que podría causarle un disgusto a su protegida. Sí, a esas alturas, me era muy obvio que Kuga, a su manera, veía día y noche por Kruger, después de todo, había nacido precisamente de la necesidad que Natsuki tenía de sentirse protegida. -Bueno, la desaparecemos y fingimos demencia-.

Asentí, una camisa desechada era una mentira pequeñita al lado de ocultarle nuestra verdadera naturaleza.

Dos días después, el tema salió a colación. Estábamos sentadas en una jardinera de la universidad. -Oye Shizuru, ¿no deje mi camisa azul en tu casa?-. Le di un trago a mi café antes de responderle con total naturalidad.

-No, cariño. ¿Estás segura de que no se quedó en la tintorería del edificio?-. Prácticamente toda su ropa era lavada y planchada por terceras personas.

-Ya pregunté, me dijeron que no la tenían-. Frunció el ceño, le besé su mejilla.

-Ya aparecerá-. Ya había destruido la prenda, pero ella no iba a saberlo nunca. Me encargaría de darle otra que también le gustara.

* * *

Una noche lluviosa, Kuga quiso estar presente mientras preparaba mis alimentos. -¿Cuándo comenzaste a comer carne humana?-. Preguntó como si hablase del clima, sentada en el mesón de la cocina, con una galleta en la boca.

Sazoné lo que tenía en el sartén, tenía forma de bistec. -Alrededor de los 15 años, si no mal recuerdo-. El aroma me abría más el apetito.

-Eras una mocosa-. Hablar tan tranquilamente del tema me causaba gracia.

-Tú te manifestaste cuando Kruger tenía 11 años-.

-Cierto, cierto-. Rio, como ti todo eso en verdad fuese una cuestión sin importancia. -Entonces, 15 años-.

-No fue mi primera víctima de asesinato, pero si la primera que me despertó ese tipo de curiosidad, quería saber a qué sabría acompañado de pimientos-.

Soltó una carcajada, su risa me contagió. -¿Por qué no te conocimos antes?-. Sí, Kuga tendía a hablar en plural en ocasiones.

-Probablemente, porque habríamos intentando matarnos-. Caí en cuenta, de que en realidad, si lo habíamos intentando. -Bueno, lo decía por eso de que tanto tú como yo ya somos adultas maduras, y en ese momento, creo que éramos… más impulsivas-.

-Yo era y soy una salvaje-. Admitió sin problemas. -Pero a ti te imagino comiendo los cadáveres con reglas de etiqueta-. Sonreía burlonamente.

Terminé de preparar la comida, lo de ella era aparte, carne de vaca, por si tenían la duda. Llevé los platos a la mesa. -¿Me dejarías probar?-. Señaló a mi porción.

Le vi con toda la seriedad de la cual era poseedora. -No-. Por lo general, con Kuga cedía a sus deseos, pero eso si que no se lo concedería. -Comparten cuerpo, no permitiré que ingieras esto-. Le desafié con la mirada, lista para recibir su respuesta. -No le haría eso a Kruger-.

Ya permitía que sus manos se mancharan de sangre, no iba a dejar que su cuerpo ingiriera algo, que en primer lugar, seguramente le haría daño. El canibalismo no estaba entre sus características, y me aseguraría de que siguiera así.

-Sigues cuidando de ella, me gusta-. Comenzó a cortar su propia comida y le dio un bocado. -Delicioso-.

De alguna extraña manera, sabía que podía confiar en que ella no cruzaría ese límite.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando, semanas, meses, antes de darnos cuenta teníamos 3 años de conocernos, y todo transcurría perfectamente controlado, gracias a que, por medio de prueba y error, habíamos logrado establecer el equilibrio ideal en nuestro particular triangulo. Como se los dije al principio, ambas me amaban y yo amaba a las dos.

Sí, lo crean o no, sentía un profundo amor tanto por Kruger como por Kuga.

Además, aunque no nos gustase la idea, aceptábamos que habíamos creado una dependencia mutua, que provocaba fuésemos aún más posesivas entre nosotras.

Era innegable.

Esos años juntas solo hicieron que nuestros pecados crecieran y crecieran.

Ya en nuestro último año de universidad, Natsuki me hizo una pregunta importante.

Acababa de hacerme suya, yo estaba recostada sobre ella, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me pegaba más a su cuerpo. -Llevamos tres años de relación, y estaba pensando, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?-.

Yo había pasado incontables noches en su departamento, y ella en mi casa, estar con ella me fascinaba, amaba su presencia, sin embargo… mantener mi secreto con Kuga podría verse complicado viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Lo razoné.

Sabía que lo mejor para Kruger, era seguir cada una en su sitio.

Ignoré el hecho.

-Sí-. Le besé, mordiendo sus labios, quería más de su cuerpo, sentirle hasta el alma. -Quiero vivir contigo-. Me acarició. -Quiero una vida contigo-.

Con la decisión tomada, fue cuestión de esperar un poco, tras graduarnos de la universidad, nos mudamos juntas. Natsuki compró un amplio departamento que se ajustaba al gusto de ambas.

Aunque, a decir verdad, conservé mi anterior casa, con la intención de no llevarme aquel matadero a nuestro hogar.

Nuestra relación mejoró con cada día transcurrido.

Y así, una vez más, pasaron los años.

Ahora, saltaremos en el tiempo, al momento en que todo se nos fue de las manos.

El preciso segundo en que cuando Kuga tenía el control, repentinamente, lo que nunca había pasado sucedió, Kruger recuperó la consciencia.

Justo cuando estábamos en mi sótano, con un cuerpo entre nosotras, y nuestras manos manchadas de sangre.


	4. Capítulo 4 FINAL

Y pues así llegamos al final de este fic.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

Su mirada cambió repentinamente, primero ni siquiera reaccioné, jamás había sucedido eso, se suponía que Kuga poseía el control absoluto en el cambio de personalidades. Y aunque ella era quién tenía el verdadero motivo para sobresaltarse, yo pasé de no reaccionar a estar completamente impactada.

Durante los primeros segundos me contempló con incredulidad, temblando levemente, la sangre por si sola le ponía muy nerviosa y le incomodaba demasiado. Pasó su vista por todo mi cuerpo, yo sabía que buscaba la fuente de lo que creía era mi sangre, pero al ver mi expresión de impacto, lo mal interpretó todo.

Lo segundo que vio fueron sus manos, aun más manchadas que las mías, llenas desde los dedos hasta los codos, con pequeños pedazos de piel adheridos a la suya, metida debajo de las uñas. Ahí ya transpiraba y respiraba con dificultad.

Podía decir, que ella creía que me había hecho algo, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que siguiese pensando eso.

Lo tercero de lo que se percató, fue el cuerpo a medio destrozar tirado entre nosotras.

Gritó.

Gritó de tal modo que incluso yo me asusté. Su voz expresaba miedo, pánico y desesperación. Mientras seguía gritando, cada vez más fuerte, cayó al suelo, quedando sobre un charco de sangre, cosa que solo consiguió alterarle más.

-Natsuki… cálmate-. Me preocupaba que le diese un parto cardiaco ahí mismo. -Natsuki-. Me acuclillé frente a ella. -Mírame-.

La manera en la que me vio me dejo sin habla, había miedo en sus ojos, calado hasta lo más profundo de sus pupilas, miedo a muchas cosas, y sabía que de una u otra forma, yo entraba en esa lista.

Quise tocarle, no llegué a hacer contacto con ella.

Sus temblores aumentaron, su mirada iba del cuerpo a mí y de mí al cuerpo. -¿Qué… qué hice?-. Maldije internamente, su mente se culpaba de todo.

-No es que hiciste-. Tuve que matarle la poca esperanza que quizá albergaba. -Es que hicimos-.

Volvió a gritar.

Todo su lenguaje corporal me decía que estaba a punto de tener el ataque cardiaco que yo tanto temía.

Si no iba a poder tranquilizarle.

-¡Kuga!-. Grité. -¡Regresa, Kuga!-. Íbamos a tener que obligar a su cuerpo a tranquilizarse.

-¡No!-. Gritó Kruger en un estado más desesperado. -¡No!-. Se puso de pie, ella… quería marcharse.

Y conociéndola, iría directo a la policía, a denunciarse a sí misma. Aunque aun teniendo esas intenciones, sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para dar más de tres pasos.

Algo crujió en mi pecho.

Natsuki lloraba, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que había salpicado su rostro.

En cuestión de minutos, estaba destruyendo la estabilidad mental y emocional de mi novia. Con cualquier otro eso habría sido en extremo placentero, con ella, sentía que la angustia iba a asfixiarme.

-¡Kuga!-. Repetí. -¡KUGA!-. No iba a poder manejar eso por mi cuenta. Me había metido en ese mar de sangre con ella, y exigía que no me dejara ahogarme yo sola.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!-. Natsuki se llevó las manos a la cabeza, manchándose el cabello en el proceso. -¡No quiero!-. Ver a Kruger en ese estado, al borde del colapso…

-¡KUGA!-.

Quería creer que Kuga estaba intentando regresar, que no iba a darme la espalda, que no abandonaría a su suerte a quien había cuidado durante tantos años. Entonces me alarmó la posibilidad de que en efecto, Kuga quería retomar el control, pero Kruger le cerraba la puerta con una fuerza bestial, para mantener lejos a la bestia que temía.

-Yo… yo… -. Sus ojos me suplicaban ayuda, que le dijera que todo eso era una mala broma o una pesadilla. -Yo…

Bajó el rostro.

Apreté los puños con impotencia. -¡KUGA!-. Si mis gritos no le llegaban, tendría que hacerle salir por las malas, una solitaria lagrima cayó por mi mejilla, tendría que herir a Kruger para que apareciera Kuga. Alcé el puño, Natsuki no lo vio porque tenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras sollozaba.

Jamás había tenido tanto sentido la frase: Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti.

-¡KUGAAA!-. Grité una última vez.

No fue necesario hacerle nada a mi Natsuki.

Alzó el rostro, y en el, encontré los ojos de Kuga. Estaba entre confundida, preocupada y furiosa. -Está intentando salir-. Seguía respirando con agitación, por el estado previo de Kruger, pero de a poco su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Qué está pasando?-. Le tomé del brazo con brusquedad. -¿No se supone que tienes el control?-.

Gruñó, parecía que algo le dolía. -Se supone-. Hizo una mueca. -Está demasiado asustada y confundida-. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. -Quiere regresar-.

-Kuga…

-Escucha, esto es lo que haremos-.

Le oí con mucha atención.

Nunca le había visto nerviosa.

Ella también sentía la presión monumental que amenazaba con aplastarnos a las tres.

La conclusión era sencilla, con ese escenario Kruger solo conseguiría seguir alterándose, algo inaceptable, por lo cual salimos del sótano, mientras caminábamos, veía de reojo que Kuga negaba con la cabeza, y de vez en vez, daba golpes contra la pared o lo que tuviera al alcance, no podría ni imaginar la fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol que necesitaba para mantener ese tipo de lucha interna.

Nos quitamos la ropa ensangrentada y nos duchamos a conciencia, asegurándonos de que no quedara nada ajeno a nosotras en nuestros cuerpos, esto pensado para que ella no continuara viendo sangre por todos lados.

Una vez hecho eso, ya con una apariencia decente, nos encerramos en la que antes era mi habitación, junto con una silla y un par de cuerdas.

-Esto le asustará-. Despertar y ver que te tienen atada le sentaría mal a cualquiera.

Sostuvo las cuerdas con desagrado. -Tenemos que evitar que salga corriendo-. La idea tampoco le gustaba, no obstante, debíamos considerar que nuestra situación difícilmente podría ser peor. Sin mucho ánimo, me pasó el objeto. -Átame, Shizuru-.

Así lo hice.

Kuga podría romper esas ataduras fácilmente, pero Kruger no, con eso era suficiente.

-¿Funcionara?-. Habíamos colocado la silla justo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, aunque este estaba cubierto con una sábana.

Miró el objeto fijamente, intentando saber algo que yo ignoraba. A decir verdad, la mueca en su rostro no era muy alentadora, daba la imagen de que ni ella estaba segura de su propia idea. -Haremos que funcione-. Tenía que confiar en su confianza, aunque esta fuese incierta.

El plan consistía en no dejarle salir de ahí hasta asegurarnos que no le daría un infarto, y que tampoco iría corriendo directo a la policía, a echarnos de cabeza a todas, debíamos lograrlo así nos costase estar cambiando la personalidad cada dos por tres.

Claro, con el pequeño inconveniente de que ese interruptor parecía haberse dañado, y tal vez, no tenía arreglo, detalle que hacía peligrar nuestro improvisado plan.

Me paré frente a ella. -Retomar el control del cuerpo será difícil-. Me veía con confianza. -Estamos en tus manos, Shizuru-. Le besé.

Kuga no me había dejado, estaba en eso conmigo.

Ella y yo nos encontrábamos del mismo lado.

Teníamos que hacer que Kruger también lo estuviera.

-Hazlo-. Le dije.

Cerró los ojos.

Poco después, quien los abrió fue Kruger.

Se veía realmente desorientada, y al darse cuenta de que estaba atada, por lógica, su primera reacción fue intentar soltarse. -Natsuki-. Volteó hacia su izquierda, donde me encontraba.

De inmediato, volvió a entrar en el mismo estado de desesperación. -Escúchame, por favor-. Forcejeó con las cuerdas. -Es inútil, para, te harás daño-. Jamás creí llegar a sentir culpa por atar a alguien.

-¿Qué… qué-. Le costaba hablar porque su respiración había vuelto a agitarse. Alternaba la vista entre sus manos y mi persona.

-¿Qué hicimos?-. Completé su pregunta. Consciente de que no lograría hablar, asintió con la cabeza. -Creo que no querrás escuchar la respuesta-. Vi sus ojos humedecerse.

¿Cuánto daño podría seguirle causando a la persona que amaba? Mucho, mucho más, y eso era lo peor del mundo.

Sus ojos eran los de un juez que no quería juzgar al acusado. -¿Qu… quién… eres?-. Preguntó con dolor.

Cerré los ojos.

Ahí estaba, teniendo que presentarme por tercera vez con Natsuki.

La primera cuando conocí a Kruger.

La segunda cuando conocí a Kuga.

Y esa, la tercera, cuando ella tenía que conocerme a mí por completo.

Le mire fijamente. -Soy Shizuru, tu novia-. Era la única verdad segura, claro, si no me terminaba en ese instante.

-Mi Shizuru no…-.

Me acuclillé frente a ella, quería que viera mis ojos, que viera que aunque era una respuesta grotesca e indeseada, era la verdadera. -¿No qué?-. Me forcé a hablar fríamente, de nada servirían dos personas alteradas en esa habitación. -¿No mataría?-. Tembló ante la pregunta. -¿Estás segura de eso, Natsuki?-.

No me respondió.

-Tenemos seis años de conocernos, tres de ellos viviendo juntas, y eres malditamente observadora-. Sus gestos eran una suplica de que no siguiera. -En el fondo, tenías sospechas-. Le dije con una triste sonrisa. -Sabías que algo estaba fuera de lugar conmigo-. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. -Pero a veces la verdad es tan incomoda que preferimos ignorarla-. Tomé su mentón para que no bajará la cabeza. -Sí Natsuki, yo hice lo que viste ahí abajo-.

-¡No!-. Intentó zafarse de mi agarré, pero mis dedos le sostenían con fuerza. -¡Fui yo! ¡Fui yo!-. Su negación era el primer obstáculo. -¡Lo dices para quitarme culpa! ¡Yo soy el monstruo!-. Su sentimiento de culpa el segundo.

-Natsuki, no fuiste solo tú-. Le solté.

-¿¡Te obligué a eso!?-.

-Lo hicimos ambas-. Su mayor deseo era que le diera un sí a su pregunta, no podía darle el gusto. -Porque quisimos hacerlo-. Le debía el ser sincera. -Porque somos malas personas-.

Gritó llena de frustración e impotencia.

-¿¡Soy una maldita asesina!?-. Intentaba romper las cuerdas, solo conseguía lastimarse.

Hasta donde Kruger sabía, en su adolescencia, Kuga únicamente había herido de gravedad a otros, no había pasado ese límite, no…

Eso creía.

Tuve que hacerle aterrizar en la tierra de golpe.

Deseaba con todo mi ser tener la capacidad de arrebatarle su moral, su consciencia, su empatía, poder quitárselas para que no sufriera de esa manera.

-Sí-. Toqué su mejilla, esperaba que repudiara el contacto, en lugar de eso, se pegó a mi mano, necesitando desesperadamente consuelo. -Lo somos-. Hubo un sollozo largo y agónico.

No era la manera en que habría querido que se enterara de la verdad, omitiendo el hecho de que ni siquiera quería decírselo, por su propio bien. Verlo en primera fila resultada más traumático de lo que alguien podría estimar.

-No…-. Suspiré, ahí estaba de nuevo, la negación.

Pero al menos no tenía pinta de estar por tener un paro cardiaco. No todo era tan malo.

-¿Por qué?-. Mi mano estaba empapada de sus lágrimas.

-Por placer-. Apretó sus dientes, conteniendo un grito. Vi que también suprimió una mueca de asco.

Le asqueaba pensar que encontraba placentero el acto de matar.

-Esto… está mal-. Su maldita ética. -Muy mal-.

Me separé de Natsuki, para quitarle la sabana al espejo, después me paré detrás de ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

Al ver su reflejo, pude notar una expresión de alivio, alivio al ya no verse llena de sangre, el sentimiento le duro muy poco, y fue reemplazado por una ola de pánico. En ese momento desconocía que veía Natsuki en el espejo, me lo contaron tiempo después, ambas versiones. Ahora se que veía su mirada cambiando, tornándose en los ojos de lo que consideraba era la bestia con la cual compartía cuerpo.

Según lo que me dijo, la charla que mantuvieron fue algo así:

-Tú…-. Vio el reflejo con pánico, era y no era su imagen, podía ver ahí lo que les hacía diferentes.

 _-Kruger-. Contestó Kuga desde el espejo, solo para su contraparte, yo no podía ver ni escuchar nada._

Por raro que parezca, esa era una discusión muda, contemplaba su rostro cambiar una y una y otra vez, le veía sufrir, sin poder hacer algo por ella.

Kuga me había dicho que esa parte tendría que dejársela, que eso solo podrían arreglarlo entre ellas.

-¿¡Qué has hecho!?-. Gritó Kruger.

 _-Tranquilízate-. Kuga mantenía un tono sereno. -Lo hecho, hecho está-. A Kruger le desquició ver lo que interpretó como una sonrisa sarcástica._

-¡El asesinato no es cosa de nada!-. Le atormentaba saber que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. -¡Está mal!-.

 _-Y se siente tan bien-. No dejaba de sonreír._

-¡Cállate!-. Golpeó el suelo con su pie. -¿¡Qué clase de monstruo eres!?-.

El espejo, la situación, la mezcla emocional, todo junto había sido el detonante para un encuentro que esas dos se debían desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _-El monstruo que tú necesitabas, cuando Saeko te hacía mierda-. Soltó con cizaña. -Me necesitabas Kruger, aun me necesitas-._

-¡No es cierto!-.

 _-¿Ah no? ¿Quién crees que quitaba de tu vida todo lo que te estorbaba?-._

-…

 _-No lo dices pero lo sabes, sabes que era yo, y más tarde, también Shizuru-. Su sonrisa creció. -Sabes que nosotras velamos por ti, día y noche-. Sus palabras lograban el impacto deseado. -Sabes que nadie se preocupara por ti, que nadie te cuidara tal como ella y yo lo hacemos-._

-¡Pero…

 _-¿Pero qué?-. Era demasiado dura con tal de hacerle abrir los ojos. -Maté a ese del sótano, y a muchos más. ¿Y qué? Nadie lo sabe-._

-¡Shizuru lo sabe!-.

 _-Claro, porque como te dije, ella es nuestra cómplice-._

-¡No!-.

 _-Ella y yo disfrutamos mucho compartiendo el placer de la muerte-._

-No… -. Su no ya no era tan fuerte, dudaba de dudar.

 _Hablando su expresión, después de todo, su preocupación y prioridad siempre eran Kruger. -Y no te dijimos nada, precisamente, para evitar lo que te está pasando ahora mismo-._

-Mientes…-.

 _-Dime, Kruger, ¿Qué ganaría mintiéndote, llegadas a este punto?-._

Hubo una pausa.

Kruger asimilaba las cosas, su negación fue asesinada por las palabras de su contraparte, pero entonces, entró de lleno en la culpa, Kuga lo previó.

 _-Supongamos que vas con la policía. Sé que no mencionarías a Shizuru, sé que te echarías toda la culpa-. Kruger detestaba que le conociera tan bien. -Yo no tengo problemas con terminar en la cárcel, donde sin duda acabaríamos tú y yo, si eso te calma-. Lo decía sinceramente. -Pero dime, ¿en serio crees que la policía no investigaría? Tarde o temprano llegarían a ella. ¿Serías capaz de enviar a Shizuru a la cárcel?-._

Se le viera por donde se le viera, Kuga estaba chantajeando emocionalmente a Kruger, y aunque no lo pareciera, era con el único propósito de protegerle de sí misma.

Los ojos esmeralda se enfocaron en mí.

Y escuché la primera palabra que pronunciaba en voz alta en toda esa conversación. -No-. Desvió la mirada. -No lo sería-.

Una vez más, hubo una pausa.

Kuga había hecho su parte, la siguiente me tocaba a mí, ya que aun quedaba una parte de la verdad por revelar, quizá la más repugnante a sus ojos. Lo lamenté por Natsuki, y un poco por mí, pues si todavía no me odiaba, muy probablemente lo haría tras escuchar eso. -Aun hay algo que debes saber-. Ya no forcejeaba, tampoco sollozaba.

Su expresión parecía la de un muerto en vida.

Por malo que parezca, prefería verle de ese modo, que al borde de un colapso.

-No puede… ser peor que esto-. Su voz también parecía vacía. Tantas emociones le habían drenado toda la energía, y de paso, algo de vida.

-Pues…

-Solo dímelo-.

Le vi palidecer de golpe mientras hablaba, en verdad intenté tener tacto al decírselo, pero no había maneras sutiles de contarle que, de aquellos que habíamos matado, más de uno había terminado siendo mi comida.

Además de que ella solía estar presente cuando cocinaba.

Me percaté de que tuvo una arcada, pero hizo todo por retener las repentinas ganas de vomitar.

Después le abordó el pánico, supe el motivo al instante, y aunque ella no tuvo valor para preguntarlo, le respondí.

-No permití que Kuga hiciera eso. Tú no has comido carne humana-. Suspiró aliviada, recuperando un poco de color. No sabía si sonreír o no, por el hecho de que después de esas confesiones, aun creyera en mi palabra.

Su tren emocional no se detuvo ahí.

-Aquí, el monstruo soy yo-. Le dije.

Sin exagerar, por unos segundos, creí que Natsuki había enloquecido, porque comenzó a reír histéricamente, al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

-Y si tú eres un monstruo-. Sus ojos, maldita sea, eran demasiadas cosas, tantas que no sabía como rayos Natsuki era capaz de contenerlas todas. -Dime, ¿eso en que me convierte a mí?-. Sus lágrimas eran como dagas a mi pecho.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Sé que todo esto esta mal-. Sonrió llena de culpa, de impotencia, frustración y tristeza. -Y aun así, aun después de lo que me has confesado-. Vi los sentimientos que pudieron ser los más puros del mundo, pero que nosotras habíamos retorcido, vi su amor, su cariño, su entrega. -Todavía te amo Shizuru, todavía quiero estar contigo-.

¿Han escuchado la frase: Entre la espada y la pared?

Pues…

Kruger estaba entre el amor que me tenía y la culpa que le consumía en vida.

Kuga estaba entre la necesidad de proteger a Kruger y el placer que compartía conmigo.

Y yo estaba entre el amor que le tenía a Kruger y el que le tenía a Kuga.

Corté las cuerdas, lento se levantó, y lo primero que hizo, fue abrazarme, abrazarme con una fuerza y necesidad impresionantes. -Te amo Natsuki-. Ya no habría mas secretos entre nosotras. -Te amo demasiado-. No sé que habría hecho si ella hubiera dejado de amarme.

Seguramente una locura.

Mientras me abrazaba, vio su reflejo, de nuevo Kuga le observaba desde ahí, con una sonrisa de triunfo. _-No tienes que hacer nada, solo guardar el secreto, déjanos el resto-._ Con eso, ella supo que Kuga y no nos detendríamos, que incluso, las cosas podrían empeorar, tornarse más grotescas.

Supo que sería nuestra única testigo, la espectadora estrella en primera fila, en un espectáculo que para ella era una pesadilla.

Por eso teníamos que conseguir que dejase de pensar con aquellos principios y valores que únicamente le atormentaban.

Tenía que tomar nuestras manos, para no caer al vacío.

Pero se reusaba a hacerlo.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron tan complicados que terminaron por causarme insomnio, no sabía que demonios hacer para arreglar las cosas, ni tampoco para no empeorarlas, era un punto muerto.

Kruger no había ido a la policía, no le había dicho a nadie sobre nuestra verdadera naturaleza, pero lo que hizo fue mucho peor, y ni siquiera fue intencional.

Cayó en una profunda depresión.

No hablaba, no quería salir del departamento, tampoco comía ni bebía nada.

Hubiera preferido que me echará en cara las cosas, que me reprochara, incluso que me mandará al demonio, o a la cárcel, si eso le hacía volver a la vida. Solo se quedaba ahí, sentada, viendo a la nada.

Kuga tuvo que entrar en acción, apareciendo cada vez más seguido, hasta ser ella quien tenía el control la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que no le gustaba, por la razón detrás del hecho: Su presencia era usada para mantener el cuerpo de Natsuki en un estado aceptable. Si Kruger no comía, ella lo hacía, si no se duchaba, ella se encargaba de asearse por completo, si no quería salir, ella salía para que tuviera aire fresco. En pocas palabras, Kuga estuvo orillada a hacer prácticamente todo, era como una especie de piloto automático, el plan de emergencia.

-No podemos seguir así-. Estábamos en la cocina del departamento. Kuga me vio fijamente, como diciéndome: ¿Acaso piensas que me gusta esto?. -Necesita ayuda médica-. Su rostro tenía unas ojeras tan pronunciadas como las mías.

Llegué a considerar que si la presión no nos acababa, lo haría la falta de descanso, pero ni yo estaba tan enferma y mal de la cabeza como para conseguir conciliar el sueño en ese estado.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-. Golpeó el mesón, la preocupación le carcomía por dentro, como si devorara sus entrañas. -Pero si vamos con un medico-. Tensó la mandíbula. -Se enfocarán en mí-. Dio otro golpe. -Querrán tratar nuestro trastorno de doble personalidad, no su depresión-.

Quería gritarle, no lo hice.

No solo Kruger estaba mal, Kuga también sufría, el no poder ayudar a su contraparte le estaba enloqueciendo.

Me sentía mal por ambas.

Peor aún, porque no podía entenderlas.

Así como deseaba quitarle su empatía a Kruger, a veces deseaba obtener un poco, para conseguir actuar con prudencia y saber interpretarles. En este momento quizá piensen que yo no soy tan insensible como he dicho muchas veces en este relato, pero consideren algo, he dicho que Natsuki es mi única excepción, y esta historia a estado girando a su alrededor.

Volviendo al punto.

En aquella situación, las emociones de Kuga tendían a descontrolarse por estar demasiado cargadas, y quienes pagaban los platos rotos, eran las victimas que terminaban en mi sótano. Sí, habíamos continuado con eso, no tuve modo de decirle que no, era ahí donde se desahogaba, y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, solía decirme: Hago mierda a los demás, para no hacerme mierda yo.

Su frustración e ira le dominaban, volviéndole un ser mucho más salvaje que antes, la brutalidad con la cual actuaba… bueno, ella podría haberle dado consejos a Lucifer sobre como empeorar el infierno.

Pero cuando realmente creí que habíamos llegado al límite, pasó lo que me hizo temblar de terror.

Fue un día después de que Kruger decidiera retomar el control, nos alegramos, pensando que era algo bueno, que quizá y solo quizá, su depresión comenzaba a mejorar, fue todo lo contrario, Natsuki había tocado fondo, y no planeaba salir.

-Natsuki-. Entré al departamento, usualmente ella estaba en la sala, no le vi. -¿Natsuki?-. Un mal presentimiento golpeó mi pecho.

Maldije la estupidez que había hecho.

¿Dejar sola a una persona con depresión?

¡Maldita sea!

En mi defensa, yo confiaba en que Kuga estaría ahí, cuidándole, y por eso había cometido tal tontería.

Corrí a nuestra habitación, la puerta estaba atrancada, le abrí de una patada.

No tenía idea de donde le había sacado.

Pero tenía una pistola en la mano, apuntando a su cabeza. -Así no habrá fallas-. Supe que se refería a cuando Saeko quiso disparar a su corazón, y terminó disparándole al hombro.

Mis pies parecían haberse adherido al suelo.

Cuando conocí a Natsuki Kruger, era una persona segura de si misma, con porte, con soberbia, no dudaba de nada.

Verle así de derrotada, provocaba que sintiera que también había perdido.

Su mirada me decía a gritos que en verdad anhelaba la muerte. ¡Malditas ironías del destino! Al conocerle quería matarla, y en ese segundo, lo único que quería era mantenerle con vida.

-No lo hagas-. Sentía que si me movía, no llegaría a ella antes de que jalara el gatillo. -Natsuki-.

-Si yo me voy, me la llevaré conmigo-. La tristeza en su rostro era enorme. -Kuga no debería existir-. La que me mostró, fue la mueca producto de su agonía interna. -Y después de lo que nuestras manos han hecho, yo tampoco-.

-Te necesito-. Dije dando un paso.

-No necesitas un monstruo-. Observaba cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Si vas a considerarte uno, entonces, un monstruo para otro-. Haría lo que fuera para que sus pecados encajaran con los míos, para que no se sintiera sola, ni abandonada a su suerte. -¿Tú me amas, no es así? Me amas a pesar de lo que soy-.

No lo pensó. -Sí-. Era una respuesta sincera y segura.

-Del mismo modo, yo te amo a ti, Natsuki-. Conseguí llegar hasta ella. -No me importan tus pecados-.

-Pero a mí sí-.

-Olvida tu ética, tu consciencia, no las necesitas, me tienes a mí-.

La mano en la cual tenía el arma tembló, temí que su dedo cometiese un error. -¿En verdad puede vivirse así?-. Me preguntó como si fuese una locura el puro hecho de considerarlo.

-Sí-. Puse mi mano sobre la suya. -Déjame enseñarte como, vive conmigo Natsuki-.

Entonces lo vi en su mirada, su verdadero deseo no era morir, era que murieran sus culpas, sus temores, su dolor. -Kuga no es tu enemiga, acéptala-. Los temblores seguían, pero no soltaba la pistola. -Tal y como me aceptaste a mí-. Buscó en mis ojos algo que solo ella sabía que era.

Y…

-Si Dios existe, que me perdone-.

Lo hizo.

Soltó el arma y me la entregó. Aventé esa cosa lejos, repudiándole.

Y abrace a Natsuki aferrándome a ella. -Lo siento, Shizuru-. Sentirla contra mi cuerpo hizo que recuperara el alma que casi se iba junto con ella. -Te amo más de lo que me odio-.

No sabía si el pecado tenía un sabor, sin embargo, de tenerle, era el sabor que había en nuestros labios cuando le besé.

* * *

Al encarar a Kuga, tuve que hacerle la pregunta que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. -¿Por qué no interferiste?-. Si Kruger tenía intenciones de suicidarse, se supondría que ella apareciera para impedirlo. -Cuando Saeko quiso dispararle, sí apareciste-.

-Porque Saeko quiso matarla-. Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, para ella, la respuesta era la más obvia del mundo.

Yo estaba enojada, porque casi había perdido a las dos mujeres que amaba con una sola bala. -Intentó matarse-. Escupí las palabras.

-Lo sé-. Mantenía su maldita sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y entonces?-. Le tomé de su camisa, acercando mi rostro al suyo. -¿Por qué no hiciste nada?-.

No se inmutó. -Escúchame. Interferí cuando alguien más quiso matarla, pero no aparecí cuando ella misma iba a quitarse la vida. ¿Te haces una idea de por qué?-. Solté su camisa, sin alejarme, esperando su explicación. -Yo te amo, y me complace lo que hacemos-. Aun en ese momento de tensión, me resultaba atrayente, le habría besado de no ser porque quería golpearle. -Pero tengo que ver por sus intereses-. Se apartó. -Yo decidí matar cuando soy yo quien tiene el control. Si cuando ella lo tenía, decidía mandarnos a la cárcel, o terminar con nuestra existencia, ¿Quién sería yo para llevarle la contraría?-.

Lo entendí.

La respuesta, en efecto, era obvia, conociendo a ambas.

-No quieres verle sufrir-. Concluí.

Y si no era capaz de parar ese sufrimiento, no impediría la única manera que existía para frenarlo.

-Nací para evitar que ella sufriera-. Sonrió. -Pero creo que tú puedes enseñarle a ser feliz, aunque yo este aquí-.

-Un monstruo para otro-.

Tanto Kruger como Kuga dejaron todo en mis manos, confiando ciegamente.

* * *

Pasó un año.

Kruger puso todo de su parte para salir de aquella depresión que casi le aniquiló, y aunque al principio le resultó horriblemente difícil, de a poco, fue desprendiéndose de la moral que sabía solo le complicaría la vida, si lo que planeaba, era tener una vida conmigo.

Entre todo lo que ella creía antes, y mi persona, me escogió a mí.

Y volvió a pasear por las calles con ese aire de que el mundo no era digno de ella, con su sonrisa soberbia en labios, y su mirada siempre llena de confianza. Para cualquiera, era imposible deducir el tormento en el que había vivido, ese episodio pasó a ser otro secreto que solo las tres conocíamos.

Lo que sea que no estaba bien en la cabeza de Kruger, eso que pudo ser su perdición, fue lo que le salvó, porque alguien normal no habría podido superar eso ni mucho menos seguir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ella era esa mujer capaz de aceptar lo que nadie más aceptaría.

Después de tanto, finalmente, Kuga y yo habíamos conseguido, que de cierto modo, Kruger estuviera de nuestro lado, de eso modo, recuperamos el extraño equilibrio con el cual manejábamos nuestro triangulo.

Además, había un detalle por demás interesante.

Cuando Kruger, después de tantos años, aceptó completamente a Kuga, el interruptor que creíamos descompuesto se arregló, e incluso, comenzó a funcionar en ambas direcciones. ¿Cómo lo explico? Bueno, ellas ya eran capaces de, a su manera, comunicarse y ponerse de acuerdo para realizar el cambio de control, podían sincronizarse, y si en algún momento una necesitaba el relevo, la otra salía de inmediato.

Todo lo anterior sonaba a una locura, ¿cierto?

Pero locura o no, esa era nuestra realidad.

* * *

Una noche de ese mismo año, íbamos caminando por una calle, tomadas de la mano, ya era tarde, era un lugar solitario y las farolas descompuestas no ayudaban mucho, pero nos habíamos estacionado lejos creyendo que saldríamos más temprano. -El invierno llegó antes-. Mencionó arreglándose la bufanda, aun así, vi su aliento, así que pueden hacerse a la idea del frío que hacía. -Siento que se me congelan los huesos-.

-Entre más rápido caminemos, antes llegaremos a casa-. Le animé, el viento sí que era gélido. -Un baño caliente y un buen café, ¿qué te parece?-.

-Suena perfecto-. El auto estaba a unos cuantos metros más.

Entonces, mas o menos a la misma distancia, vi a una persona, no tenía nada de especial, pero consiguió llamar mi atención, despertando mi instinto asesino, mi hambre, y cuando pasó a nuestro lado, Natsuki se percató de como le miraba.

Suspiró. -¿Nuestro plan seguirá en pie, si agregamos eso a la agenda?-. Ya era capaz de hablar de eso, sin que la culpa le comiera en vida. No era participe del acto, pero ya no le desagradaba tanto ser nuestra espectadora estrella.

-Nada me impedirá ese baño y café contigo-. Le sonreí.

-Entonces, no dejes que se escape tu cena, vayan por él-. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, eran los de Kuga.

Y bueno…

Esta es nuestra historia, no importa que tan enfermiza parezca, ni el como nos juzguen, porque ni Natsuki ni yo nos arrepentimos de nada.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Sé que algunas personas querían que esta historia fuera más larga, pero desde un inicio estaba pensada como se mostró aquí, y no me gusta alargar un fic cuando ya lo tengo definido, porque la idea original puede deformarse o peor aun, quedar en hiatus.

Gracias por el apoyo a este fic, espero que les haya hecho pasar un rato de lectura grato.


End file.
